Al final del día
by The Marchioness
Summary: (UA) Emma Swan y su hija Quinn llegan a Storybrooke, contrario a lo que pensaban sus vidas se vuelven de todo menos aburridas cuando sus caminos se cruzan con el de cierta alcaldesa y una joven amante del arte que, poco a poco, abre las puertas a un mundo completamente nuevo para Quinn. Crossover (Ouat) SWAN QUEEN - FABERRY (Glee)
1. Bienvenido a Storybrooke

**Capitulo 1**

El camión de las mudanzas se instaló frente al humilde edificio. Detrás de el, un escarabajo amarillo estacionaba tranquilamente. Una de las dos rubias que se encontraban dentro llevaba el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mirando en dirección opuesta a la mayor de ellas.

-Quinn – la rubia de largos cabellos rizados se volteó a verla, respiró profundamente intentando conseguir la paciencia que poco a poco se iba agotando con su hija adolescente. La elegante joven continuó ignorando a su madre. - Sé que ésto es muy complicado para ti. Pero te gustará. - la chica sonrió irónicamente alzando una ceja y se volvió para verla.

-¿Cómo pretendes que me adapte a un pueblucho sin chiste en el medio de la nada después de haber vivido en Boston toda mi vida? - Emma suspiró.

-Sólo dale una oportunidad ¿Si? - Quinn resopló y volvió su mirada al maltrecho edificio.

-¿Se supone que viviremos aquí? - La rubia mayor rodó los ojos y se apresuró a salir del coche antes de volver a discutir con ella. Había cosas inexplicables en el mundo. Pero la razón por la cual su hija había salido tan estirada era la más difícil deresponder de todas ellas. Una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la dulzura de su niña en su infancia. Pero pasada la pubertad comenzó a volverse incontrolable. Tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta de entrada al edificio. Subió las escaleras hacia el departamento que había logrado arrendar casi por milagro. Una vecina curiosa abrió la puerta al sentir el ajetreo de los hombres que entraban y salían del lugar.

-¡Buenos días! - saludó una sonriente mujer de cabellos negros excesivamente cortos. - Soy Mary Margaret. ¿Usted es la nueva vecina? - La rubia de chaqueta roja que estaba apoyada a la pared levantó la mirada con una sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros y extendió su mano.

-Emma Swan, mucho gusto. - Los ojos verdes de la vecina curiosa se abrieron grandes. -

-¿Qué la trae a Storybrooke? Lo siento, pero no estamos acostumbrados a recibir nuevos vecinos en este pueblo tan pequeño. -

-Me acaban de trasladar por trabajo. Se supone que seré la nueva Sheriff. - Mary Margaret sonrió entusiasmada.

-¡Vaya! Eso es fantástico. Ya nos estaba urgiendo alguien que se hiciera cargo de... - pero la presencia imponente de una preciosa rubia de unos 16 años la dejó sin habla. La chica veía fijamente hacia ella con una mirada que cortaba su piel peor que mil cuchillos. Su ropa, elegantemente juvenil, parecía sacada de una prestigiosa tienda de Manhattan.-

-¡Oh! - exclamó al verla llegar. - Ella es mi hija.

-Mucho gusto preciosa. Bienvenida a Storybrooke. - le extendió la mano en señal de saludo, pero recibió a cambio una ceja arqueada y un gesto extraño con su nariz. -

-Quinn, por favor. - suplicó la ahora Sheriff intentando no armar una disputa frente a los nuevos vecinos. Pero la joven lo único que hizo fue barrer con la mirada a la mujer e ingresar al departamento revuelto y semi vacío sin decir una sola palabra. -

-Parece que Regina tiene competencia. - murmuró, pensaba que ella era la persona más desagradable en todo el pueblo, pero evidentemente la rubiecita no se quedaba atrás.

-Disculpa. - la voz de Emma la hizo volver a la conversación. - Está en la edad difícil y realmente no sé como tratar con ella. - Mary Margaret sintió pena por aquella mujer, se la veía frustrada y confundida.

-No se preocupe. - sonrió tranquilizandola. - ¿Su marido todavía no llega? - Emma miró a los lados un tanto incómoda. -

-No, y no vendrá tampoco. - la mujer pequeña respondió con un suspiro que se asemejó a un "Oh" - El vive en Boston. De hecho no es mi marido es sólo el padre de Quinn.

-Ya veo. -

-Disculpe, pero debo irme. - dijo señalando a la puerta. - Un placer conocerle.

-Igualmente y no dude en contar con nosotros para lo que necesite. Mi marido y yo estaremos aquí. - Emma asintió con una sonrisa e ingresó al departamento. Quinn estaba quitando el polvo de una de las sillas para poder sentarse.

-Eso fue muy grosero – la voz grave la hizo girar. - Yo no te eduqué así. No puedes. -Emma tomó aire intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, -Entiende que ahora viviremos aquí, te guste o no. Y mas vale que te acostumbres, porque irás a un colegio público. ¿Entendido? A ver si con eso se te quita un poco el complejo de reina que tienes encima. -

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! - gritó furiosa.- ¡¿Sólo hay dos establecimientos en éste mugroso pueblo y yo debo ir al público?! -

-Espero que así aprendas a comportarte y valorar lo que tienes. - Lo había logrado una vez más. El mentón de su madre temblaba del coraje. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Sabía que se había comportado mal pero no podía evitar odiar aquel lugar. Se limitó a llenar sus cachetes de aire en un berrinche contenido. Había llegado lejos, muy lejos si su madre posponía su educación en un recinto privado. ¡Demonios! Gritó para sus adentros. Nada podía salirle peor.

* * *

Hacía una semana que las mujeres Swan, habían llegado a Storybrooke. Era de sapiencia popular el par de preciosidades rubias que se habían instalado en el viejo edificio. A pesar de que todos habían conocido ya a la nueva sheriff, su hija se había mantenido encerrada en el departamento negandose a salir bajo ningún concepto.

-Te guste o no irás mañana al colegio. Te llevaré yo misma si es necesario. -Los ojos de la joven se abrieron aterrados. -

-¡Ni de chiste me llevarás en mi primer día en ese carcacho amarillo! - gritó golpeando con su delicado taco el piso con fuerza.

-¡Más respeto muchachita! Y te llevaré aunque sea en el coche patrulla. ¡Tu lo decides Quinn Fabray, o vas por voluntad propia o te llevo a rastras! - La puerta de su cuarto se azotó con fuerza dejando a su madre fuera tomándose la cabeza. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la maternidad fuera más complicada que mantener a salvo una ciudad. Escuchó tras la puerta un gritito irritado. Su hija y sus berrinches, pero la conocía. Sabía que al final, haría lo que le estaba pidiendo.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Quinn el colegio público era muy similar al que ella iba en Boston. Arqueó la ceja admitiendo para si misma que después de todo quizás no fuera tan malo aquel lugar. Caminó por los pasillos sintiendo como todas las miradas se fijaban sólo en ella. Y estaba acostumbrada a ello. En su antigua escuela era capitana del equipo de Cheerleaders y novia del Quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano. Su estatus estaba en la cima. Estaba segura que sería la "Prom Queen" todo, hasta que su madre se dispuso a cambiar de ciudad llevándola consigo y arruinando su vida. Caminó hasta la oficina del director, debía hablar con el y expresar su deseo de hacer algo interesante en aquel colegio. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que sujeto fuertemente su mano.

-Oye. - una chica de negros cabellos largos recogidos en una cola de caballo y ojos oscuros le sonreía de lado. Quinn alzó una ceja y levantó el mentón soltándose de su agarre. - Vaya, la nueva tiene agallas.

-Muchas más de las que tendrás tú a lo largo de toda tu vida.- respondió con desdén. La morena arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-Me agradas. - tomó su cuaderno con ambas manos. - Soy Santana y ella es Brittany. - dijo señalando a una esbelta rubia de ojos azules.

-Estoy segura que a lord Tubbington le encantarían tus zapatos. - saludó ella con una sonrisa. Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás unos instantes y reparó en que llevaban uniformes de cheerios.

-¿Son del equipo? - preguntó conociendo la respuesta obvia a su pregunta. - Supongo que aquí las animadoras también son las más populares del colegio. - Santana hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

-¿No es así en todos lados? - Quinn sonrió.

-Quiero entrar. - determinó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Has estado en algún equipo antes? - La recien llegada arqueó una ceja orgullosa y llevó ambas manos a su cadera.

-Era capitana. -

-Aquí ese puesto está ocupado por mi. - dijo la chica de rasgos latinos. - Pero estoy segura que Sue te hará un sitio si eres tan buena.

-¿Dónde puedo hablar con ella? -

* * *

Los días que siguieron transcurrieron en paz. Emma estaba más tranquila al ver a su hija ocupada en el equipo. Los entrenamientos le hacían gastar energía. Su rendimiento escolar parecía estar siendo bueno. Había hecho un grupo de amigas y estaba quejandose menos. Fue por esto que se sorprendió cuando el Director Figgins la citó para conversar acerca de un altercado escolar del cual su hija estaba siendo la protagonista.

-¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué hiciste? - Quinn estaba vestida con su traje rojo, cruzada de brazos mirando hacia la ventana.

-Agredió a una de nuestras estudiantes, y nuestra política es intolerante a la violencia. - se adelantó a decir Figgins

-¿Agrediste a alguien Quinn? - preguntó enfurecida. - ¿A tí? - dijo mirando a una niña con cierto aire inocente. Ella recordaba su época en el colegio y sabía que vestirse del modo en que esa muchachita lo hacía podía provocar que los demás te tildaran de fenómeno, como mínimo. Los jóvenes son mu crueles. No entendía como una niña de 16 años podía llevar una falda de aquel estilo liso y medias de color opaco casi hasta las rodillas, si bien los colores iban combinados el estilo del sweater que llevaba puesto era ridículo. ¿Cómo una madre permitía a su hija asistir así a clases sabiendo a lo que se exponía? Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la chica que se veía más avergonzada por todo aquel circo que por lo que había sucedido.

-No fue nada Señora, de verdad. Director permitame ir, por favor no quiero que mi madre se entere y arme un escándalo. - suplicó. Emma sintió pena. Sus ojos reflejaban una angustia sincera. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

-Disculpa lo que sea que te haya hecho mi hija. - ella sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡¿Que demonios está sucediendo aquí?! - una voz ronca irrumpió en el lugar, la chica se llevó las manos al rostro y escondió la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Emma volteó con intención de disculparse. Pero la intención se le fue cuando la vio. Sabía que la persona que vociferaba era la madre de la chica. Pero su capacidad de habla y razonamiento se vieron bloqueados al darse cuenta de la mujer que tenía detrás. No sólo era la más elegante, fina y sofisticada, sino que su rostro era perfecto. Su cabello largo hasta rozar sus hombros estaba impecable y toda ella era una combinación de perfección que rayaba lo sobrenatural. El corazón de Emma se aceleró.

-Disculpe que la haya molestado Señora alcaldesa. - se disculpó el director. Emma miró a la mujer con la boca abierta.

-¿Alcaldesa? - preguntó la sheriff fulminando con la mirada a Quinn. Pero su hija se cruzaba de brazos indiferente a todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. -

-¿Usted es la madre de ésta... niña? - Preguntó con gesto de desagrado. Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se fijaron en los suyos. Quizás su Quinn fuera una malcriada, pero no tenía derecho a expresarse con esa actitud de ella. Frunció el ceño y se plantó en actitud desafiante frente a ella.

-Mucho gusto. - dijo apretando los dientes y extendiendo su mano. - Soy Emma Swan. - Regina bajó la vista hacia su mano, subió por su torso y concluyó en sus ojos sin inmutarse.

-Regina Mills. - respondió secamente.

* * *

**Hola! soy nueva en esto, pero vengo delirando con estas cuatro desde hace rato. Y como no encontré ningún fic relacionado me decidí a escribirlo.**

**Espero les guste y sino les entretenga.**


	2. ¡Qué carácter!

**Capitulo 2**

Los ojos verdes de la sheriff se clavaron en la mirada oscura de la alcaldesa. Pasando de una pupila a la otra. Por un instante se fijaron en sus labios. Pero el resoplido de la mujer castaña la volvió a llevar a donde estaba.

-Creo que debemos calmarnos un poco. - dijo Figgins en tono conciliador. Regina arrugó la nariz y Emma podría haber jurado que hasta le mostró los dientes antes de pasar a su lado para arrodillarse frente a la chica que aún escondía su rostro detrás de sus manos.

-Rachel, cielo ¿Qué ha sucedido? Juro que haré pagar a quien te haya hecho algo. - la mirada de Regina se posó sobre la joven rubia que la veía de soslayo.

-Mamá por favor no exageres. - suplicó – Ella no me ha hecho daño, fue sólo un empujón. - la alcaldesa se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hacia Quinn. La rubia levantó la mirada, admitía que aquella mujer era bastante intimidante. Pero nadie pasaba por encima a Quinn Fabray. No lo hacía su madre, mucho menos lo haría una desconocida, por más alcaldesa que fuera. Ladeó la cabeza y reafirmó su postura desafiante.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué has empujado a mi hija niña? - Emma se puso delante de su hija dando un paso hacia la alcaldesa en posición protectora.

-Hey – hizo un gesto con sus manos para que se calmara. - Tranquila señora, que aquí nadie le está faltando el respeto. - Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se encendieron, hasta pudo vislumbrar un destello carmín en su mirada. Quinn se puso de pie a su lado y miró con furia a su madre.

-No hace falta que me defiendas. - sus ojos se volvieron a la alcaldesa que la miraba con ambas cejas arqueadas. - Mire señora. No es la primera vez que vienen a reclamarme algo. Tampoco que intentan intimidarme. No le hice nada a su hija. Y sí, fue un empujón, pero eso le pasa por andar metiéndose en donde no la llaman. Antes de tirarse encima mío como un toro embravecido, mejor preguntele a su hijita adorada cual fue la razón por la cual me desquité con ella. - Regina frunció el ceño ante el atrevimiento de la muchacha, nadie jamás en toda su vida se había atrevido a hablarle de aquel modo. Rachel desde su silla miraba con la boca abierta el leve enfrentamiento mientras Emma, a un lado y con los brazos cruzados, observaba a su pequeña con orgullo. - No quiero faltarle el respeto y le pido disculpas por hacerle perder su tiempo. Ahora si me permiten, debo continuar con mi entrenamiento. - Miró al director y luego a la alcaldesa. Regina se acercó a ella despacio, dándole tiempo a Quinn de observar cada uno de sus gestos. Se puso nerviosa, y no porque tuviese miedo de que aquella mujer pudiera pegarle. Era consciente de que si alguien se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima su madre saldría en su defensa, y nadie jamás le había ganado en fuerza y destreza a su en cuanto a la defensa personal. Pero la mirada de la alcaldesa hizo que se le helara la sangre. Estaba tan cerca suyo que podía sentir su aliento. Regina sonrió de lado y se acercó al oído de Quinn susurrando algo que sólo ella fue capaz de oir.

-Vuelve a hablarme en ese tono y te destruiré, a ti y a tu madre, así sea lo último que haga. - Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la cheerio mientras Regina se alejaba de ella con gesto implacable. - Vamos Rachel. - ordenó dedicando una última mirada a la Sheriff que la veía con el ceño fruncido. La chica se levantó de su asiento y le dedicó una mirada de disculpas a la sheriff y ¿A Quinn? Emma se volvió a ver a su hija que movía las piernas nerviosa mientras la veía alejarse.

-Con permiso. - dijo sin volver la mirada hacia los presentes en la oficina.

-¡Hey! No tan rápido. Vas a explicarme que es lo que acaba de pasar. - sentenció la sheriff cortandole el paso. - ¿Cómo es eso de ir empujando a la gente?

-No tengo deseos de hablar ahora. Por favor. - Volteó a ver al director. - De verdad necesito volver al entrenamiento. - el hombre hizo un gesto de resignación y volvió a acomodarse en su sillón. Emma asintió y dio un paso al costado dejándola salir de la oficina.

-¿Siempre es así? - preguntó Emma una vez que su hija se había retirado. El director alzó las cejas sin entender a qué se refería. - Ella, Regina, la alcaldesa. ¿Siempre hace lo que quiere con todo el mundo? - Figgins rió tímidamente y asintió.

-Admito que es la primera vez que oigo a alguien hablarle de ese modo. Carácter lindo el que tiene su hija Sheriff. - Emma sonrió. Al menos estaba segura de que nadie la pisotearía.

-Bien, si no tiene nada más que decir... -

-Una sola cosa antes de que se retire. - Emma lo miró con atención. - Rachel es una niña muy especial, y no se parece en absolutamente nada a su madre. Ha tenido unos años difíciles, por alguna extraña razón le cuesta hacer amigos. Por eso cuando su vi a su hija conversando con ella más de una vez me alegré mucho. No sé que pudo haber sucedido entre ellas para que terminasen a los empujones, pero le agradecería que conversara con su hija. Ella es fuerte, pero Rachel, detrás de aquella máscara de amor propio y felicidad pura es una niña sensible. - Emma asintió con una sonrisa a pesar de no entender muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. Pero ya lo hablaría después con Quinn.

* * *

El mercedes benz de la alcaldesa se estacionó en la casa 108 de la calle Mifflin. Rachel, sentada en el asiento del copiloto miraba en dirección opuesta a su madre. Regina se bajó del coche y miró hacia dentro del auto donde la joven permanecía inmóvil.

-Entra por favor. - su tono cálido distaba mucho del que había utilizado con las dos recién llegadas. La chica la miró de reojo y abrió la puerta con rabia. Una vez que Regina abrió para ingresar corrió hacia su cuarto escaleras arriba. Sabía que su madre la seguiría, no era de las que dejaban las conversaciones a medias. Era desesperante. Se llevo las manos a la cara y suspiró con fuerza. Aún estaba temblando por lo que había sucedido y en su mente rondaba la misma pregunta una y otra vez. _¿Qué he hecho?_ Su corazón latía desbocado. No sabía si por la vergüenza que había pasado o por los pensamientos que volvian a quemarle la mente. Tal como predijo, Regina ingresó detrás suyo al cuarto.

-Hija. -

-¡Lo has hecho de nuevo! - Regina se quedó en silencio. - ¡Has vuelto a avergonzarme con una compañera! -

-Sólo intento protegerte. - respondió ella dulcemente. -

-¡Debes dejar de hacerlo! ¡Sólo empeoras las cosas por meterte en mis asuntos! Estoy cansada de no poder tener una vida normal aquí! Siempre hay alguien viendo que hago o cómo lo hago o investigando con quien salgo. ¿Acaso crees que no se que Sidney me sigue a sol y a sombra para contarte mis movimientos? - Regina se quedó en silencio. - ¡Y ahora ésto! Estoy segura que si tú no le hubieras pedido a Figgins que te informara cualquier detalle de lo que sucediera conmigo todo esto hubiera pasado inadvertido. ¡Ahora Quinn no volverá a hablarme y es por tu culpa! - los ojos vidriosos de la chica miraban con furia a su madre. Aunque no estaba segura si estaba echándole el peso de todo a ella, o sólo quería desquitarse con alguien.

-¿Tanto te importa esa chica? Acabas de conocerla. -

-Eso no importa. - Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sentándose sobre la cama. Agachó la cabeza y todo quedó en silencio. Regina se acercó despacio a ella y se sentó a su lado, comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente.

-Lo siento mucho. - susurró. - sé que estás pagando el precio del pasado. Pero desde que perdí a tu hermano me cuesta muchísimo estar tranquila si no sé que hay alguien cuidándote las veinticuatro horas del día. -

-¡Pero mamá! - exclamó en tono suplicante - ¡Eso no es sano! Ni para ti ni para mi. - Regina acarició su mejilla. - Debes dejarme vivir. ¿Cómo esperas que me enfrente al mundo si algún día me faltas? - El simple hecho de escuchar aquellas palabras hizo paralizar el corazón de la alcaldesa. - Sé que no sucederá. Pero debes dejarme volar con mis propias alas. No siempre estarás tu para defenderme.

-Lo sé. - Una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en sus labios. - Es sólo que eres mi niña, y me cuesta entender que has crecido más de lo que me doy cuenta. Quisiera poder protegerte de todo. Que nadie te dañe. No quiero que sufras. Y sin darme cuenta, yo soy la que está haciéndote daño. -

-No, no es para tanto. Pero ya sabes. A veces exageras un poco. - por primera vez en todo el rato Rachel volvió a sonreirle. - No me gusta verte triste. Disculpa que haya reaccionado así. - Regina negó con la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Estamos a mano entonces. - La joven bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que descansaban sobre su falda. - ¿Quieres contarme que pasó?

-Lo mismo de siempre. - respondió en un susurro. - Pero me estoy acostumbrando a equivocarme en lo que al corazón se refiere.

-¿Tanto así? - acarició el cabello de su coronilla y luego colocó un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja. -

-Bueno, quiero decir. Ella es muy simpática. - hizo silencio unos momentos. - No, en realidad es odiosa, mandona, engreída y cínica. -

-Cualquiera diría que estás describiéndome Rachie – bromeó provocando una leve carcajada en su hija. - Te gusta ella. ¿Cierto? - los calores se apoderaron de sus mejillas tornándolas de un color mucho más rojo del que hubiera querido. Pero a pesar de la vergüenza que le daba hablar con su madre de ello asintió levemente. Regina sonrió, besó su cabeza y sobo su brazo cariñosamente. - Todo estará bien princesa mía. ¿Pero que fue lo que pasó? - Rachel suspiró con pesadez. Miró a Regina y se decidió a hablar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**Muchisimas gracias a quienes le dieron fav y follow a ésta historia y aún más a los que dedicaron un minuto de su tiempo a dejar un review. **_

_**Yo soy de capitulos cortitos, así que espero poder actualizar que les vaya gustando.**_


	3. El primer paso

**Capitulo 3**

**20 días antes de la reunión con Figgins...**

Hubiera parecido un día común y corriente, sin nada más que aportar a la vida de Rachel. Un pequeño empujón al entrar al salón, miradas desdeñosas dirigiéndose a ella. Algún que otro comentario ácido sobre su madre oído sutilmente por los pasillos y risas falsamente disimuladas de parte de algunos de sus compañeros de clases. Nada fuera de lo común, salvo porque aquel día vio entrar al colegio a alguien que definitivamente no era parte del pueblo. La siguió con la mirada mientras se cubría con la puerta de su casillero. Estaba radiante, llevaba un vestido azul muy fino, con un pequeño saco de hilo blanco, su cabello rubio suelto caía suavemente sobre sus hombros. Quedó impresionada ante la presencia de aquella chica, tan altiva, orgullosa de sí misma y con total seguridad. No era como las demás chicas populares que creían comerse al mundo, ella realmente se lo llevaba por delante. Quizás haya sido su imaginación, pero sintió que por breves segundos había cruzado su mirada con la suya. Acto que la intimidó totalmente obligandola a volver la vista hacia su casillero. Su estomago se estrujó al ver a Santana acercarse hacia ella, sabía que la latina no era muy receptiva con los nuevos, atinó a caminar hacia ella, guiada por un ridículo sentido de protección que le nació de repente, pero se detuvo cuando la vio detenerla tomándola por la muñeca. Observó la escena con detenimiento y respiró tranquila cuando la chica no sólo había callado a Santana, sino que logró que ella la siguiera y acompañara como si nada. Sonrió para si misma, aliviada al menos de que la peor amenaza que podría haberse encontrado en aquel sitio la hubiera aceptado.

En la hora del almuerzo no sólo se había enterado de que había sido admitida en el equipo de Cheerleaders, sino que además había simpatizado con Santana y Brittany. Lo que alejaba cualquier posibilidad de entablar una conversación con ella sin que la agredieran. En cierto punto se sintió aliviada. No quería que se volviera una "freak". Era lo mejor. Ella daba para ser la reina indiscutida del colegio.

Aquella tarde al salir de la sala del Glee Club con Kurt y Mercedes, se adelantó para ir al tocador, al salir, se detuvo unos insantes para mirarse al espejo y acomodarse un poco el cabello. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se hacía la misma pregunta que todos en aquel pueblo. ¿Cómo podía la hija de Regina Mills ser una de los fenomenos? Lo mínimo que se esperaba de ella era una sofisticación digna de la hija de la alcaldesa, y sin embargo allí estaba ella. Vistiendo según su pinta aquellas ropas con las que se identificaba y se sentía cómoda. Más sabía que eran en gran parte la razón por la cual muchos la menospreciaban.

-Lamento decirte que por más que te mires al espejo tu rostro no cambiará – volteó para ver efectivamente que Santana estaba de pie detrás suyo. - Será mejor que tengas cuidado, no queremos que lo rompas.

-Lo siento yo... ya me iba. - tomó sus cosas que estaban sobre el mesón y caminó hacia la salida. Pero ella se lo impidió. Arqueó una ceja desafiándola pero Rachel se negó al conflicto. - Por favor déjame ir.

-¿No te cansas de dar pena Berry? - ella no respondió, la latina miró a su alrededor sin ver a quien estaba buscando. - Mejor no te cruces en mi camino. - Dio un manotazo tirando las carpetas con partituras sobre el piso húmedo del baño. - Nos vemos – se despidió sonriendo maliciosamente y desapareció girando sobre sus talones. Rachel suspiró y se agachó para juntar sus papeles con pena, un par de ellos se habían arruinado.

-No deberías permitir que te traten así. ¿Sabes? - un escalofrío recorrió su nuca para luego esparcirse a lo largo de su espalda. Aquella voz suave la había escuchado anteriormente. Volteó a ver y efectivamente era la chica nueva vestida con su traje de cheer. Ella le sonrió reconfortándola.

-Estoy acostumbrada. - se encogió de hombros. La rubia se agachó y ayudó a recoger el resto de los papeles.

-¿Te gusta la música? - ella asintió. La rubia pudo ver como su rostro se iluminó de sólo mencionarlo. - A mi tambien me gusta bastante. - le entregó un par de hojas. - A ver si un día me muestras lo que haces. -

-Puedes venir al Glee Club cuando quieras.- Quinn lanzó una suave carcajada de sólo imaginarlo.

-No gracias. - respondió entregándole las últimas hojas. - Pero veré si algún día me haces un show privado. - Las mejillas de Rachel se encendieron automáticamente. -¿Qué haces? ¿Cantas? ¿Tocas algún instrumento? - Se puso de pie y la miró con una sonrisa. -

-Básicamente canto. - respondió ella levantándose, la rubia enarcó las cejas interesada. -

-Soy Quinn, por si acaso. -

-Rachel. - respondió con una sonrisa boba.-

-Bien Rachel, me están buscando. ¿Ten cuidado si? - ella asintió y la vio salir por la puerta. Volvió la vista a las carpetas y no pudo evitar abrazarlas con fuerza de la emoción. Viendose al espejo pensó que, su encuentro con ella había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. La imaginaba mucho más odiosa, engreída o matona y sin embargo había resultado amable.

Aquella tarde camino a su casa, Rachel desvió para dar un paseo a la orilla del mar, a pesar de todo su día no había sido tan malo. Aceleró el paso cuando notó que el sol estaba prácticamente oculto. Tomó el teléfono móvil sorprendida de no haber recibido ninguna llamada de parte de su madre, pero le encontró mucha lógica cuando vio que estaba apagado. Decidió apurarse. Sabía lo preocupada que estaría y lo melodramática que se pondría al llegar a la casa.

* * *

**12 días antes de la reunión con Figgins...**

Regina era de todo menos tonta, sabía que a su hija le estaba pasando algo pero no podía descifrar qué. Estaba segura de que llegaba a la casa más tarde a propósito y no porque se quedara en el club de glee. Sindey había estado siguiéndola pero no había encontrado nada fuera de lo normal. Fue entonces que pensó que su hija estaría tal vez teniendo algún romance. Aquella noche se preocupó cuando el reloj marcó las ocho y todavía no había noticias de Rachel. Su teléfono estaba apagado, lo que enardeció más el humor de la alcaldesa. No podía evitar rememorar todo lo vivido con Henry. Luego de dar vueltas en el recibidor de la casa decidió salir a buscarla. Se colocó un abrigo liviano y salió en busca de su coche.

Manejó a baja velocidad por las calles que llevaban al colegio. Intentando no exagerar ni entrar en pánico. Pero no la encontró. Llegó a las instalaciones, estaban casi todas las luces apagadas, exceptuando un par de aulas. Apagó las luces del auto y lo estacionó lo suficientemente cerca como para caminar pero lejos de la vista. Se sintió estúpida, quizás su hija realmente si estuviera ensayando hasta tarde en el club como le había dicho. Sigilosa se acercó a las ventanas buscando alguna señal pero sólo dió con aulas vacías. Continuó un poco más hacia una en donde se veía luz. Respiró aliviada al ver a su hija sentada sobre un taburete, sola en el medio de la sala con papeles en las manos. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios sin pedir permiso. Y su corazón saltó de alegría cuando sintió aquella voz dulce y potente que conocía tan bien. Se acomodó mejor para poder escucharla, no tenía tiempo para culparse por ser la peor madre del mundo al desconfiar de su pequeña. Lo haría más tarde cuando el encanto de su voz la liberara. Miró con atención, y llegó a sentirse un poco mal por la tristeza que desprendía la canción que entonaba. ¿Acaso estaba tan mal? ¿Cómo no podía saber que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Rachel? Por más que lo intentara, era bastante cerrada para sus cosas. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sopresa cuando vio asomarse por la puerta a una joven rubia. Traía puesto el traje de las animadoras del colegio. Miraba a su hija con atención, compenetrada con la canción, mientras la chica semi escondida en el umbral la miraba con una sonrisa naciente sin perder absolutamente ni un detalle. Rachel abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verla allí, mirándola en su momento más puro. Pudo leer en los ojos de su hija la felicidad completa. Su rostro se iluminó y se puso de pie un poco nerviosa antes de alcanzar a decir algo.

-Viniste – suspiró Rachel maravillada.

-Te dije que quería un show privado ¿No es así? - ella sonrió un tanto apenada. - Tienes una voz fantástica. -

-Gracias. - respondió volviendo a tomar coraje.

-Disculpa que no haya podido venir las noches anteriores. Sue nos ha tenido entrenando hasta bien entrada la noche, se acercan los campeonatos y...

-No te preocupes Quinn, cada quien con sus obligaciones. No es que tuvieras un pacto conmigo o algo. - la rubia sonrió coqueta. -

-De todos modos, discúlpame. - Rachel negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano y la condujo hacia una de las sillas del salón. -

-Tengo algo preparado para ti. - Quinn enarcó las cejas con una sonrisa y colocó sus manos sobre su falda. - Es una de mis canciones favoritas. Espero que te guste. - ella sonrió provocando el mismo efecto en Rachel que se sentó nuevamente en el taburete pero mirando en dirección a la cheerio. Regina observó desde la ventana, la escena con curiosidad.

_-Caminaba sin dirección, malherida del corazón, sin ganas de vivir, Refugiándome en el dolor, esperando por un amor que jamás, parecía llegar..._

Quinn abrió los ojos enormes, no sólo por la simpleza y la dulzura en la voz de Rachel, sino por el cálido sentimiento que la embargó. Ella misma se sorprendió de lo que aquellas palabras, que quería imaginar que no iban dirigidas a ella en especifico, habían despertado dentro de su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para la morena.

_-Cuanto más busqué, más sufrí, más luché, más profundo caí más lloré. No había nadie allí, consolándome. Y cuando al fin de pelear me cansé y sola en mi soledad me quedé el cielo te envió, te encontré. -_

Regina se quedó inmóvil al ver la escena. ¿Acaso estaba su hija declarándose a su compañera? ¿Sería eso posible? O quizás sólo estaba malinterpretando la canción. De seguro era simplemente su canción favorita y ya. Pero no pudo continuar con su espionaje. El crepitar de una rama la hizo voltear.

-¿Fisgoneando a los alumnos? - una voz grave resonó frente a ella. A pesar de no poder ver el rostro de su interlocutora. - Sal de ahí antes de que me ponga violenta.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quien te crees que eres para exigirme eso? - pregunto alejándose lentamente de la ventana. No quería que su hija notara su presencia en el lugar. Los ojos chocolate de la alcaldesa se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a aquella mujer apuntándola con un arma. - ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

-Tú dime, ¿Qué hacías viendo a los estudiantes? - la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Claramente era más alta y probablemente más fuerte. ¿Pero quién se creía que era para hablarle así? - Mejor camina, nos vamos a la comisaría. - Regina obedeció de momento. Se alejó de la ventana y caminó hacia el auto en silencio. Cuando supo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para gritar a sus anchas se volvió para ver a la rubia que caminaba detrás suyo. Aquella mujer vestida con una playera sin mangas lucía sus perfectamente trabajados brazos. Se paró separando los pies y colocando las manos en sus caderas. -

-Bonitos brazos. - dijo irónicamente burlándose del exceso de masculinidad. -

-Bonitas piernas – respondió ella con total sinceridad bajando la vista por debajo de la falda de la morena, arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa. Regina frunció el ceño ante el comentario y ella le sonrió - ¿Vas a decirme que hacías espiando a las alumnas? -

-Vine a buscar a mi hija. Además. ¿Quien te crees que eres para darte explicaciones? -

-Soy la ley señora, por lo tanto me debe respeto. -

-¡Ja! Entonces tu me debes mucho más que eso. - Un murmullo se sintió desde la puerta principal seguida por un pequeño golpe en la puerta. - No tengo tiempo para esto. Ya arreglaré cuentas con usted más tarde. - Sin permitirle a la rubia una palabra más, Regina se retiró a paso raudo hacia el coche. Quería dar una vuelta a la manzana antes de encontrar a su hija caminando de regreso a casa.

_**continuará...**_

* * *

**Hola! muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! así me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo éste capricho. **

**trataré de actualizar seguido como hasta ahora. Dependiendo de su recibimiento. :) **

**En los siguientes capítulos conocerán lo que llevó a nuestras cuatro estrellas a aquel enfrentamiento en la oficina. **

**Porque sí. Había algo detrás. No las iba a dejar sin saber qué había pasado, **

**pero para que lo sepan, deberán conocer la historia desde el principio.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	4. Encuentro inesperado

**Capitulo 4**

Regina manejó lentamente haciendo tiempo para encontrarse con Rachel camino a su casa. No fue hasta la cuarta vuelta que la vio caminar despacio por la vereda.

-¡Sube! - ordenó en un tono más frío del que le hubiera gustado. Su hija obedeció y se sentó en el asiento de al lado. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que se decidió a hablar. - Rach, ¿Soy mala madre? - preguntó tomando por sorpresa a su hija que esperaba la regañada de su vida por haber apagado el teléfono y estar fuera aún a las nueve de la noche. Sin embargo el rostro de Regina se veía entristecido. Y no creía entender la razón.

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué dices eso? - Regina sonrió sin despegar la vista al frente. -

-Pues, porque creo que no confías en mi. - respondió con suavidad. Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. ¿Qué era lo que sabía? - No quiero presionarte. Tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea y jamás voy a juzgarte. - Rachel aún la veía con la boca abierta. - Cuando te sientas lista para hablar conmigo sabes que aquí estaré. - Cuando al fin la estudiante pudo reaccionar le devolvió la sonrisa. Y si, tal como lo pensaba, las madres siempre saben aunque sus hijas no se lo digan. Algo había averiguado, por cuenta propia sin intermediarios y por eso se atrevía a hablar claramente con ella.

* * *

En el departamento Swan, madre e hija cenaban en silencio. Emma comía con ganas mientras Quinn, que aún traía puesto el uniforme de cheerio jugaba con un par de papas en su plato.

-Mamá.- dijo dejando los cubiertos a un lado. Emma enarcó las cejas en señal de pregunta. - Tu eras popular en el colegio ¿Cierto? - Emma arrugó la nariz y terminó de masticar una porción de carne antes de contestar.

-Yo no diría exactamente eso.- sonrió y estiró la mano para tomar la copa con agua. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

-¿Tus compañeros te agredían? - Emma frunció el ceño y lanzó una carcajada. -

-Créeme que no, no era popular pero tampoco me molestaban. Simplemente yo vivía mi vida y nadie se metía en ella. - Emma lanzó una carcajada que llamó la atención de Quinn. - Jamás imaginé tener una hija animadora. - La rubia menor frunció el ceño ofendida. -

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser cheerleader? -

-Nada, es que, si me hubieras conocido lo entenderías. Pero me temo hija, que no te pareces en nada a mi. -

-Gracias a Dios. - respondió con una sonrisa pinchando una de las papas de su plato. - Sin ofender ma, pero prefiero ser guapa y popular. -

-Si eres guapa es gracias a mis genes, asi que no te hagas la importante conmigo. - amenazó apuntándole con un tenedor a la cara. Quinn lo alejó de un manotazo fingiendo molestia. - ¿Tienes algún problema? - ella se quedó en silencio bajando la mirada volviendo a quedarse inmóvil. -

-No, ningún problema.-

-Yo te he dicho miles de veces que no importa si eres la primera en la lista de favoritismos, o si nadie te hace caso. Debes ser tu misma y hacer lo que sientes, sólo así la gente te respetará realmente. Y lo que es mejor aún, te sentirás mejor contigo. Si pretendes ser alguien que no eres la única que será infeliz eres tú. - Quinn le sonrió. Y volvió a pinchar otra papa. - Cuentas conmigo. ¿De acuerdo? - Quinn rodó los ojos.

-Ya, ya, no te pongas cursi. Fue solo una pregunta.- Emma se puso de pie levantándose para abrazarla. -

-¿Quien es la Quinnie de mamá? ¿Quién es? -ella intentó zafarse del abrazo empujando a su madre hacia atrás pero no la dejaba.- ¿A quién le gustan las cosquillas? - dijo pellizcando sus costillas -¡Cachetitos!¡cachetitos! - apretó las mejillas de la cheerio con fuerza hasta el punto de hacerla enojar. -

-Realmente eres más infantil que yo- Se quejó volviendo a apartarla -

-Tu tienes espíritu de vieja y yo no digo nada. Ríete. Diviértete. Disfruta que eres joven. Le besó la cabeza antes de que Quinn se la apartara y levantó su plato de la mesa. - No te acuestes tarde. -

* * *

Rachel estaba sentada en su cama viendo la carpeta con los papeles húmedos y arruinados. Pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Movió las manos nerviosa. Tomó aire y se puso de pie para ir al cuarto de su madre pero antes de abrir la puerta del suyo se quedó inmóvil. Sería mejor irse a la cama y dejar de pensar tanto.

* * *

**11 días antes de la reunión con Figgins.**

-¡Buenos días! - saludó la Sheriff al ingresar al Granny's diner. Ruby, la camarera, la saludó con una sonrisa. -¿Tienes listo lo mio? Estoy un poquitín atrasada.-

-Por supuesto. - respondió entregándole una bolsita de papel con unos muffins y el chocolate en la otra mano. -

-Gracias, eres un amor. - se dio la vuelta apresurada sin notar que una persona acababa de ingresar por donde ella intentaba salir.

-Tiene que ser una broma.- la voz grave de la mujer que había visto la noche anterior sonó más ronca que de costumbre. - ¡¿Acaso eres imbécil?! - Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en todo el restaurante y las miradas se fijaron en la Sheriff y la alcaldesa que traía su camisa impecable manchada con cocoa. Emma miraba a la mujer con la boca abierta sosteniendo su bolsita en una mano y el vaso desechable sin tapa en la otra. Estaba segura de que si hubiera querido hacerle una maldad no le hubiera salido tan bien. - ¿No puedes ver por donde caminas? ¡Inútil! - intentó limpiarse con una servilleta de papel, su preciosa camisa blanca estaba arruinada.

-Yo... de verdad lo siento. - atinó a decir con total sinceridad. -

-¿Lo sientes? ¡¿LO SIENTES?! -

-Si eso es lo que he dicho, lo siento. - Los labios de la mujer temblaban del coraje. Apretó los puños con fuerza conteniendo su ira para no golpearla. - Si quiere le puedo lavar la camisa. - sugirió sonriente. -

-¿Crees que es un chiste? Tengo una reunión ahora y llegaré atrasada si tengo que ir hasta mi casa a cambiarme. No sabría decir por qué, pero algo en el rostro de aquella mujer le provocó ternura. Estaba realmente preocupada. - Emma dejó las cosas encima de la barra y la tomó de la muñeca. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡No me toques! - se soltó con fuerza de su agarre.-

-¡Sólo ven!- dijo jalándola hacia la parte posterior donde estaban los tocadores. Emma la empujó dentro y verificó que no hubiera nadie para luego cerrar la puerta con seguro. -

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! - los ojos de la alcaldesa se abrieron grandes de asombro al ver como la rubia comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta. -¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Oye! - la empujó con ambas manos en su pecho. Haciéndola retroceder. ¿Quien crees que soy? -

-Deja de gritar que no voy a violarte. - se quejó quitándose la blusa. Los ojos de la morena se fijaron en el firme abdomen de la mujer que despertó en ella algo poco más que envidia. Su mirada se posó en el fino sujetador color celeste que, contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado, y no es que lo hubiera hecho, era bastante femenino. - Toma – le tendió su blusa. - Pontela y dame la tuya. -

-¿Qué? No voy a cambiarme frente a ti. - Emma llevó sus manos a las caderas y la miró cansada.

-Entonces métete a un cubículo. Yo también estoy atrasada. Así que apúrate. -

-No haré nada de lo que me digas. - respondió firme. -

-Entonces vete a la reunión bañada en chocolate. - Regina se miró al espejo unos instantes no sin antes volver a ojear el cuerpo atlético a través del espejo. No tenía opción. -

-De acuerdo. - susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara. -¡Pero quita tus sucios ojos de mi! - Emma dejó caer sus brazos con cansancio y se puso de espaldas. La alcaldesa se quitó el saco liviano y continuó con la camisa manchada. Emma no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar de soslayo al espejo. Era imposible resistirse a una belleza semejante. Porque si, lo admitía. Aquella mujer odiosa era terriblemente bella. -¡Me estás mirando! -

-¡Que no! - dijo dándose la vuelta instintivamente para encontrarse con la nívea piel de la morena cubierta solo por un delicado sosten de encaje color piel. Emma se quedó mirando embobada sin poder modular palabras. No hizo falta una distracción cuando el saco de Regina le pegó de lleno en la cara. -

-Pervertida – murmuró dándose la vuelta para enjugarse levemente en el lavabo. -

-Ya, ponte la blusa y salgamos de aquí. - Regina se puso sobre su piel húmeda la blusa gris semi formal de la rubia. Se quedó observándose al espejo. No le quedaba, mal pero no era su estilo. -

-¿Quieres mi chaqueta roja también? - preguntó en tono burlón. Regina le dedicó una mirada asesina que hizo reir a la sheriff.

-¿Quieres vestirte? Deja de andarte exhibiendo. - se quejó al verla aún con su sujetador. -

-Estoy tratando de conquistarte – le guiñó un ojo y se rio ante la expresión aterrada de la mujer. - Ya, no exageres es una broma. - se puso la camisa manchada y encima de ella su chaqueta roja cubriendo la mancha. - la lavaré y te la devolveré como nueva.

-Ni lo creas. Ya la has arruinado. Quédatela o tírala, has lo que quieras. - Regina se apresuró a abrir la puerta y salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo, intentando que nadie notara que ahora traía puesta la ropa de esa detestable rubia. Acto seguido Emma salió con una sonrisa divertida y se acercó a Ruby. Que tenía un nuevo chocolate preparado. -

-Mujeres. - sonrió Emma antes de abandonar el lugar, ahora si, a una velocidad moderada, de todos modos, ya estaba retrasada.

* * *

Bien entrada la tarde, cuando apenas quedaban algunas personas en el colegio Rachel se preparó como todos los días para ensayar y, aunque no lo admitiera, esperarla. Había invitado a Quinn a sus ensayos personales por primera vez como dos días después de haberla conocido, en un encuentro casual a la salida del auditorio, pero la rubia no había aceptado su invitación hasta el día anterior. Cuando las horas pasaron y no hubo noticias de ella, se sintió decepcionada y a la vez un tanto ridicula de pensar que podría haber ido a su encuentro por segunda vez. Intentó autoconvencerse de que estaba allí por ella misma y no por la esperanza de verla llegar a través de aquella puerta. Se sentó en el solitario plano y bajó las luces del salón. Una suave melodía comenzo a llenar el ambiente, el piano musicalizaba sus pensamientos, podía darse por satisfecha ¿Cierto? Después de todo aquella chica a la que veía tan lejana había aceptado visitarla. Estar con ella y oirla. Quinn no le había dicho que volvería. Pero en el fondo ella esperaba que lo hiciera. El sonido del piano cesó cuando los ojos de Rachel fueron cubiertos. Lo primero que sintió fue terror, quizás alguien quería jugarle una mala broma en aquel lugar, estando sola e indefensa. Por más que siempre la molestasen, nadie podía acostumbrarse a que la trataran de esa manera.

-Lo que quieras hacer mejor hazlo ya. - dijo desanimada. -

-Debes tener mas cuidado a quién le dices esas cosas. - Era inconfundible. Su voz, era su voz no había dudas. Sus ojos estaban aún cubiertos por sus suaves y delicadas manos, era la primera vez que la tocaba por tanto tiempo. Había alcanzado a sentir una leve brisa provocada por su aliento dada la cercanía de su boca con su oído. - Cualquiera podría malinterpretarlo. - El cuerpo de Rachel se convulsionó entero. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente con miedo de que Quinn alcanzara a oir los fuertes latidos de su corazón, sólo para encontrarse con aquellos fascinantes ojos pardos que brillaban levemente en las penumbras.

-No te esperaba. - Si la esperaba, pero no creía que viniera. Se le quedó viendo estupefacta. Quinn lanzó una pequeña carcajada al ver el gesto anonadado de Rachel. ¿Acaso podía ser más perfecta? -

-¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras? De no haber sido por el piano ni siquiera hubiera entrado, parecía una sala completamente vacía desde afuera. - Rachel rió. -

-Supongo que intentaba crear un ambiente adecuado. - Respondió volviendo a tomar control de su cerebro. Quinn se sentó a su lado y tocó rústicamente las teclas haciendo gemir una desafinada secuencia de notas.

-¿Adecuado para qué? - preguntó volviendo a arrancarle un sonido extraño. Rachel no contestó pero tecleó a la par con Quinn incitando a salir una suave melodía. - Eres buena. - comentó con una sonrisa. -¿Vas a cantar?-

-Si tu quieres. - respondió dejando sus manos a los lados. Quinn se quedó viéndola a los ojos. -

-Tengo una mejor idea. - Rachel abrió los ojos expectante. Y la rubia alzó las cejas divertida. -

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, no tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios. Me alegra muchísimo que les guste la historia.**

**Intentaré actualizar a diario. O al menos día por medio.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. **

**Gracias, gracias y mil gracias. **


	5. Abriendo puertas

**Antes que todo ¡Hola! y muchas gracias a las siguientes personitas que me le dieron follow y fav a la historia:**

_**KORE25/ Shionseverely/ the mind of/ writerswan/ zllixon green/ anderson quinn/ buscositio/ gleekterry/ hina2310/ lienechka/ luceroluna19/ my dark queen/ princesaalbaminelli/ sqfan11/ dandy-21/noite/breen6133/ francelarivera404/ hina 2310/ luceroluna19/ maritee/ M **_

**Tambien a los que dejan review como invitados, muchas gracias. **

**respondiendo a las preguntas de Meii**

**1.- es un universo alternativo donde se mezcla el colegio de Glee, con el pueblo de Storybrooke, la maldición no existe.**

**2.-No habrá magia en ésta historia por que me centraré en las relaciones de los personajes y no en los villanos y heroes.**

**3.-Emma no tiene ningún parentezco con MM y David**

**Con gusto responderé a sus dudas, quizás me enrede un poco al tratar de contar la historia asi que no duden en preguntar. Ahora no los aburro más y los dejo con el nuevo capitulo **

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Rachel siguió a Quinn hacia las escaleras, comenzaron a subir con cuidado de no ser descubiertas por nadie en el recinto. Las luces estaban terminando de apagarse, era cuestión de minutos para que sólo quedara el edificio vacío.

-¿No sería mejor irnos? - preguntó Rachel un tanto nerviosa, nunca había sido una chica de aventuras. Pero Quinn no contestó, continuó subiendo hasta la azotea. Giró la perilla para entrar pero la puerta estaba con llave. -¿Quizás esto sea una señal? - Quinn chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa y se quitó unos pinches del cabello, los ojos de Rachel se abrieron grandes al ver como la rubia intentaba forzar la cerradura. -¿Qué estas haciendo? -

-¿Que no se nota? Abriendo la puerta. - respondió como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo. -

-Nunca te creí capaz de esto. - Quinn sonrió.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas. - la castaña la miró curiosa. - Digamos que, cuando era más pequeña, mientras otras niñas aprendían a cocinar con sus madres, yo aprendía a irrumpir en casas sin ser detectada.

-¿A qué se dedica tu madre? - preguntó intrigada. Quinn sonrió al oír el "clic". Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

-Entre otras cosas, es policía. - Hizo una seña para que Rachel ingresara y cerró la puerta detrás. El aire le dio de lleno en el rostro obligandola a suspirar con ganas. Extendió los brazos y volteó para ver a Rachel que la observaba de pie con una sonrisa. - Tenía ganas de esto desde hace tiempo. - comentó mirando el piso. - lastima que esté un poco sucio. - Se agachó y comenzó a limpiar un sector con polvo con la palma de su mano. Rachel se rio ante la actitud de la rubia. Se quitó su sweater y lo extendió sobre el piso que estaba intentando limpiar.

-Siéntate ahí. - le dijo. Quinn la miró sonriendo, paga más que suficiente para la castaña que se sentó sin pensarlo a su lado abrazando sus rodillas. Los ojos de la rubia se perdieron en el cielo. -

-Hacía mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de ver las estrellas tan claras. - comentó más como un pensamiento. Sintió la mirada suave pero inquisidora de su compañera y respondió sin que le preguntara. - En Boston es imposible verlo de esta forma. La última vez que las vi así, fue en un viaje al lago que hicimos mi padre y yo. Cuando aún se interesaba por pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo. -

-¿Hace mucho que no lo ves? - Quinn bajó la mirada para verla a los ojos. -

-La última vez fue hace cinco años, y eso que vivíamos en la misma ciudad. Mi madre peleaba mucho con el por esa razón, ella quería que me hiciera más caso, luego comprendió que si no le interesaba a el, mejor no forzarlo. Sigue pasandole dinero todos los meses pero ya no tenemos trato. De todos modos ella es suficiente para mi.-

-¿Lo es? - Quinn sonrió. -

-Si, es insoportable pero si. Aunque muchas veces parece más mi hermana que mi madre. - Rachel soltó una suave carcajada. -

-Eso también es bonito. - se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Quinn movía los pies de un lado a otro sin despegar la vista del cielo. -

* * *

A escasos metros del lugar la sheriff estaba cruzada de brazos apoyando su espalda en el escarabajo amarillo sin perder la mirada en la noche. Regina no se sorprendió al volver a verla ahí esperando. Atinó a avanzar hacia ella pero su sentido común la obligo a darse la vuelta, sería mejor esperar a Rachel en otro sitio.

-No hace falta que se vaya. - la voz de la sheriff la hizo detener murmurando una pequeña maldición inaudible. - Prometo no apuntarle con nada si se queda. - una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia. - ni derramarle cosas encima - Regina no quiso voltear en el momento, pero quedaría peor si se quedaba inmóvil sin hacer nada. -

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? Otra vez. - dijo dándose la vuelta cruzando los brazos. -

-Soy la sheriff, puedo estar y vigilar lo que quiera cuando quiera. - Regina frunció el ceño.

-A mi me parece que está perdiendo más el tiempo contando estrellas que trabajando. -

-Un poco de cada cosa. - respondió la rubia irritando aún más a la alcaldesa. - ¿Otra vez esperando a su hija? - no contestó. - Ella no sabe que usted está aquí ¿Cierto? - Regina miró hacia otro lado. Emma suspiró. - Una madre tiene derecho a preocuparse. - dijo en tono amigable. -Pero si ella se da cuenta que usted la está siguiendo pensará que no confía en ella y cuando se entere las cosas empeorarán y nunca le dirá lo que le sucede. -

-Habla usted como si supiera como son las cosas. - respondió mordaz. -

-Tengo una hija también. Sé lo que se sufre. Créame. - sonrió levemente. - a pesar de que es una consentida, caprichosa y malcriada, prefiero decirle todo que si, y esperarla por horas hasta que termine de ensayar para poder llevarla a salvo a casa, que negarselo y lo haga de todos modos por su cuenta. - Regina la miró con atención. - Yo recuerdo como fui de joven, es por eso que prefiero mantenerme cerca de ella y no perderla de vista. Pero nunca se puede estar en todos lados ¿No? - la alcaldesa no respondió. Emma se acercó a ella unos pasos intentando aliviar las cosas. - disculpe por lo de hoy a la mañana. - Regina soltó un leve "puff" - lamento si arruiné su reunión. -

-No es suficiente con lamentarlo. - habló por primera vez en un largo rato. "pero ya pasó" pensó antes de levantar la vista hacia la rubia. Lanzó un profundo suspiro y sin decir una palabra se decidió a volver al auto. -

-¿Se va? -

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? - Emma torció la boca al verla alejarse. La alcaldesa volvió a su vehículo dejando a la rubia un tanto decepcionada. Regina quería hacer las paces pero, no estaba interesada en involucrarse con ese tipo de gente ¿O si?. De todas las postulantes, de todas las personas que podían trasladarse para ocupar el puesto de sheriff el inútil de Sidney fue a escoger a esa rubia irritable, odiosa, sabelotodo, habladora e insoportable. Colocó ambas manos en el volante. Y se quedó pensando en sus palabras. Tenía razón. Si su hija se enteraba que la andaba siguiendo no se lo perdonaría.

* * *

-Quinn – empezó a decir tímidamente. - ¿Por qué hablas conmigo? - la rubia se volvió a verla con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Sus ojos verdes se veían más oscuros en la noche. Rachel evitó su mirada buscando en que fijarse para concentrarse en la pregunta.-

-Quiero decir, eres amiga de Santana y Brittany, pero has venido conmigo y me hablas cuando nadie más nos ve. ¿Te avergüenza? - intentó que su voz no se viera afectada por el nerviosismo que le provocaba la formulación.

-No, no me avergüenza. - respondió convencida aliviando un poco el peso en el pecho de Rachel. -

-¿Pero? - el corazón de la castaña parecía querer salirse del pecho. Temía por la respuesta.

-Yo sé como te sientes. - soltó luego de una breve pausa - Sé lo que es sentirte humillada. Fuera de lugar, que abusen de ti, sentirte invisible. - Rachel abrió la boca sorprendida pero no pudo hablar. No podía imaginarse a una persona como ella, que era prácticamente perfecta siendo molestada por los demás - A mi también me maltrataron de pequeña, tenía frenos, usaba lentes y estaba mucho menos delgada que ahora. Me sentía horrible conmigo misma. No tenía amigos, fui la única en el colegio que pudo diseccionar su propia rana por que no tenía compañero de laboratorio. - Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa pero su mirada provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Rachel. - Nadie quería hablarme. Luego me uní al ballet, perdí peso, fue ahí que me di cuenta que era atlética, me uní a gimnasia, luego a cheerleading, fui a una dermatologa, eliminé mi acné. Me amaba a mi misma. Fue por eso que hice todas estas cosas. Fui esa chica, una niña miserable y nunca lo volveré a ser. - su tono de voz se volvió más grave. - Ésa es la razón por la cual me volví como soy. Me decidí a ser alguien que todos admiraran. Ser un ejemplo para los demás. Quería que quienes me vieran pasar murieran de envidia y desearan ser la mitad de afortunados que yo. - hizo una pausa. - Y lo conseguí. -

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? - Quinn se encogió de hombros. -

-No lo sé. Tal vez me das confianza. - le sonrió. - Puedo ser realmente desagradable a veces y no puedo evitarlo. Pero creo que contigo soy... simplemente yo. - Rachel correspondió la sonrisa agradeciendo que las luces que brindaban las estrellas fueran lo suficientemente suaves como para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. Quinn se sintió un tanto incómoda. De repente fue como si se hubiera expuesto demasiado a aquella chica. Apenas la conocía y un pánico la invadió sin saber por qué. - Creo que mejor nos vamos. - se puso de pie disponiéndose a salir. Rachel la miró desconcertada y se levantó saliendo detrás suyo. -

-Gracias – dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras pero Quinn no respondió. -

* * *

Regina se acercó tragandose todo su orgullo hacia el auto amarillo. La mujer rubia aún estaba de pie a su lado. Al verla volver le sonrió. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus ajustados vaqueros y la miró con curiosidad. Se notaba que intentaba decirle algo. Regina miró de soslayo a la sheriff y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus pies para luego mirar al cielo evitando su mirada.

-¿Tan difícil es? - preguntó Emma intentando ayudar. Regina le dedicó una mirada asesina por interrumpir sus pensamientos. -

-Creo que tienes razón. - La sheriff arqueó las cejas sorprendida. No esperaba que en su vida aquella mujer que parecía disfrutar llevandole la contra al mundo le dijera que estaba en lo cierto. Abrió la boca para replicar pero Regina continuó. - No debería estar aquí. - Emma se puso seria y se dispuso a escucharla con atención. - Necesito pedirle un favor. -

-Lo que necesite. - respondió decidida. -

-Esperela, y convenzala de dejarla en mi casa. Son pasadas las nueve y no quiero que ande sola en la calle.- Emma le sonrió enternecida. - Se llama Rachel. Es morena de cabello largo y viste de un modo muy particular. - la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo su voz se tornaba dulce al hablar de ella. - Estaré esperando. -

-No se preocupe, me encargaré de que llegue sana y salva. - Regina sonrió levemente. No estaba muy convencida de la idea pero decidió retirarse. Debía hablar con Rachel acerca de sus estadías nocturnas en el colegio. Emma la vio alejarse con tranquilidad sin poder borrar la leve sonrisa que se había apoderado contra su voluntad de sus labios.

-Ah, Sheriff. - la rubia volteó – le estoy confiando lo más preciado de mi vida. Si llega a sucederle algo se arrepentirá de haber nacido. - Y hasta ahí había llegado la mujer normal que pareció ser durante unos minutos. Sabía que no podía durar demasiado. Emma se llevó la mano a la sien e hizo imitación de un saludo militar antes de ver a la alcaldesa dar la vuelta para irse. Suspiró y dio la vuelta sobre sus propios talones intentando pasar el tiempo. Miró el reloj y arrugó la nariz. Ya no eran horas de andar en el colegio haciendo cosas y podía jurar que nadie más se encontraba en el edificio. Por un momento pensó que quizás su hija le había jugado una mala pasada y se había ido para cualquier otro lado. Pero un sonido llamó su atención a sus espaldas. Si mal no veía, su Quinn estaba intentando forzar la puerta del colegio para salir. Emma rodó los ojos y corrió hacia ellas. Miró a la rubiecita con reproche cuando la vio utilizando la técnica que le había enseñado para abrir las cerraduras. Ella le sonrió sabiendo que sería castigada por eso. Detrás suyo Rachel miraba con pánico a la mujer y casi se cae sentada al ver la placa que pendía en su cadera. Emma les hizo una seña para que se alejaran un poco de la puerta. Miró a los lados verificando que ningún testigo se encontrara cerca y sacó de su bolsillo un delgado fierro y un gancho. Tomó uno en cada mano y con una habilidad que dejó perpleja a Rachel abrió la puerta. Quinn sonrió nerviosamente, mientras su compañera se quedó viéndola asustada.

\- Al auto, ¡Ya! ¡Las dos! - La cheerio hizo una seña con la mirada para que la siguiera y caminaron rápidamente mientras Emma cerraba nuevamente. - "_Ojalá tuviera una de esas llaves maestras para abrir y cerrar cualquier cosa en esa pequeñisima ciudad_" pensó. Quinn se subió al asiento delantero y Rachel se quedó atrás. La sheriff abrió la puerta sin entrar y miró a la chica - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rachel. - respondió nerviosa. -

-¿Dónde vives? -

-108 de la calle mifflin - Emma apretó los labios y subió al auto. - ¿Qué te he dicho de abrir las puertas de ese modo?-

-Que lo hiciera cuando fuera una emergencia. - respondió como si de lo más obvio se tratara la sheriff la miró de reojo con deseos de ahorcarla. - ¡Esto lo era! -

-¿Qué hacían tan tarde allí dentro? - Quinn iba a responder pero no la dejó continuar . - No importa. Y esto va para las dos. Ya no más salidas hasta tan tarde. A partir de ahora cada una temprano a casa, o por lo menos antes de que las dejen encerradas dentro. ¿Entendido? -

-Si señora. - respondió Rachel. La cheerio en cambio se cruzó de brazos ofendida. No estaban haciendo nada malo, sólo viendo las estrellas y conversando. Se les fue un poquito la hora. ¿Y qué? -

-Tus padres deben estar muy preocupados, espero que no vuelva a suceder. - la castaña negó con la cabeza.

* * *

No era la primera vez que la sheriff se pasaba por aquella calle. Estaban las casas más bonitas del pueblo. Entre ellas una gran casona blanca. La más grande de todas. Arqueó las cejas sorprendida al ver que precisamente esa era la casa de la chica y también de la mujer morena que, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Antes de detener el auto pudo ver la cabeza de la mujer escondiéndose detrás de la cortina para no ser vista. Emma sonrió al notar la reacción.

-Bien Rachel. Cuídate. - Se bajó para abrirle la puerta y la vio hasta que su madre se asomó para hacerla entrar. La mujer morena dedicó una mirada a la sheriff, seria, sin expresión pero con un destello de agradecimiento. Emma miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido. - Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. -

Continuará...


	6. Confianza

**Muchisimas gracias a los que dejaron Reviews en el capitulo anterior y a los que le dieron follow y fav.**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capi **

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Regina abrió la puerta y Rachel se encaminó hacia su cuarto sin decir una palabra.

-Creo que me debes una explicación. - su voz no sonaba autoritaria, ni siquiera con reproche. La muchacha se detuvo en el tercer escalón y volteó a ver a su madre que se apoyaba en la puerta con una mirada entristecida. Suspiró y dio media vuelta para bajar hacia ella. - Espérame en el despacho iré por un poco de jugo. - Ella asintió y caminó hacia el sitio que su madre ocupaba usualmente para trabajar. Pensando en cómo podría iniciar aquella conversación que le hubiera gustado tener hace mucho con ella pero que le aterraba de solo pensarlo. Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas juntas y sus manos sobre las rodillas moviendo los dedos con impaciencia. Regina entró con dos vasos y le tendió uno. No hacía falta adivinar que era jugo de manzana. Se sentó a su lado adoptando la misma posición nerviosa de su hija. Corrió un mechón de cabello hacia atrás mientras alguna de las dos se decidía a romper el silencio.

-Perdóname- se decidió a decir al final Regina para sorpresa de Rachel que la miró. - Sé que he sido una madre sofocante, pero eres lo único que tengo, lo que más amo en éste mundo y la razón por la que me levanto día a día.

-Mamá... - empezó a decir pero se vio interrumpida. -

-Se que puedes creer que soy demasiado sobreprotectora y soy consciente de que eres el blanco de todas mis preocupaciones. Eso debe tenerte estresada. - Rachel no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara al ver como las lagrimas comenzaban a agruparse en los ojos de su madre. - Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que haya sucedido con tu hermano. Y lo siento – le sonrió- pero me cuesta darme cuenta que mi niña está creciendo. Ya no eres aquella pequeña que se escurría en las noches para dormir a mi lado. No he sido consciente del paso del tiempo. Discúlpame. -

-Mamá, no te reprocho nada de lo que haces. Te comprendo perfectamente. - respondió tomándole la mano. - Es que desde hace un tiempo, un par de años, me estoy sintiendo extraña y no he encontrado otra forma de expresarme más que con la música. Quizás me he encerrado demasiado en mi mundo sin darme cuenta de la angustia que te provoco. Pero tú no tienes la culpa. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi y lo que sigues haciendo. - Regina sonrió ante las palabras de su hija. - Quisiera que las cosas fueran más fáciles de decir.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Nada me gustaría más que poder ayudarte con cualquier cosa que te ocurra, al menos escuchándote. No voy a juzgar nada de lo que puedas llegar a decirme. - Rachel dejó el vaso de jugo encima de la mesa y ella hizo lo mismo. Ambas se acomodaron de costado en el sillón quedando frente a frente.- ¿Quieres contarme que es aquello que tanto te preocupa? - Rachel bajó la mirada.

-Es que no sé como decirlo... -

-Sólo dilo. Como te salga – la chica movió sus dedos sobre el respaldo del sofá. No sabía como empezar. Ni cómo explicar lo que le sucedía. No podía evitar sentirse completamente perdida, desubicada por lo que estaba sintiendo. Su corazón latía descontroladamente en su pecho. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Una forma sutil de decirlo sin que su madre se espantara. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? No sabía que decir. Pero sentía que si seguía callándose por más tiempo se volvería loca. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. ¿Quien mejor que su madre? Pero ¿Y si se enojaba? ¿Si se decepcionaba de ella? ¿Si todo cambiaba después de aquella conversación? Regina leyó la mirada de su hija y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa que la hizo soltar las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente.

-Creo que me gusta una compañera. - Bien, no fue la forma más sutil. Tampoco como se hubiera imaginado decirlo. Su rostro pareció prenderse fuego y no quiso buscar la mirada de su madre. Pero ella apretó con suavidad su mano haciéndola fijar su mirada en la suya. -

-¿Es por eso? - preguntó con media sonrisa. Rachel inclinó la cabeza sin comprender. - Que has estado llegando tarde. - completó.

-Si... en parte. - respondió con timidez. -

-¿Desde hace cuanto te sientes así? - Rachel suspiró. -

-Hace como dos años comencé a planteármelo y luego simplemente lo supe. -

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - la dulzura en la voz de su madre la hacía sentirse más culpable. -

-Tenía miedo de decepcionarte. - Regina se abalanzó sobre ella sorprendiéndola en un fuerte abrazo que correspondió de a poco. -

-Tu jamás podrías decepcionarme hija – la apretó con más fuerza como si tuviese miedo de soltarla. - Eres perfecta para mi. Se alejó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y acariciar su mejilla. - No me preocupa si la persona de quien te enamoras es un chico o una chica. Lo que me importa es que esa persona te haga feliz. Que tu seas feliz. -Rachel sonrió y de repente se sintió mucho más liviana. Aquella pesadez que cargaba desde hacía tanto se había esfumado casi por completo. - No quiero que pienses jamás que me avergonzaría o que quisiera mantenerlo oculto por mi posición. - se adelantó a decir leyendo los miedos en los ojos de su hija. - Estoy orgullosa de quien eres. Y siempre lo estaré. -ésta vez fue Rachel quien la abrazo con fuerza. Era consciente de que su madre era fantástica, pero jamás había pensado que algo tan delicado se lo tomara de aquella forma. Regina acaricio el cabello de su hija y depositó un beso en su coronilla. - ¿vas a contarme quien es? -

-En realidad, sólo somos amigas. Ella... quiero decir... no creo que sea de su tipo. -Regina acarició su mejilla. -

-Date tiempo. Analiza bien las cosas. No te precipites. - Rachel sonrió y volvió a abrazarla. Regina se quedó escuchando una a una las confesiones de su hija y se alegró de poder sentirse cercana a ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De poder escucharla y apoyarla. Sabía que sería duro para ella. Pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ninguna ofensa ni comentarios despectivos. Ahora más que nunca lucharía por acercar a su hija a su felicidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba atrincherada en su cuarto poniéndose su pijama.

-No creas que te saldrás con la tuya. - gritó su madre al otro lado de la puerta. - Quiero saber que te quedas haciendo hasta tan tarde en el colegio. No puedes decirme que entrenando por que nadie estaba allí. -

-¡Deja de meterte en mis cosas!- pataleó del otro lado. -

-Si lo hago es por que me preocupo por ti. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿Qué es lo que buscas con esa niña? - Quinn abrió la puerta bruscamente enfrentándose a su madre. - He visto como te mira y...

-¡Ya! ¡No sigas! ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás con esa idea en la cabeza? - Quinn pasó a su lado para dejar su uniforme en el cesto de ropa sucia. Emma caminaba tras ella impaciente. -

-Te conozco Quinn. Demasiado como para estar tranquila en una situación así. -las dos rubias adoptaron la misma postura, brazos cruzados y boca torcida con ceño fruncido. - Esa niña parece muy buena como para que hagas alguna de las tuyas.

-¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que sólo besé a dos chicas? ¡Y como eres de metiche me has visto esas dos únicas veces! No es como si anduviera enamorando mujeres por el mundo. ¡Como si tu no lo hubieras hecho cuando tenías mi edad! - Emma abrió los ojos sintiendo que perdía un poco el equilibrio. - Vamos mamá, no te hagas conmigo.-

-Estamos hablando de ti. -

-¡Porque te conviene! - resopló- Apuesto que has estado con mujeres y al final te metiste con mi padre ¿no? No tienes de que preocuparte. Rachel es mi amiga, me siento bien con ella.

-Eso es aún más sospechoso. - Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó dando una patada al suelo para volver a su cuarto pero su madre se interpuso. -

-Esa niña es muy inocente, no quiero que la hagas sufrir. - las dos rubias mantuvieron el juego de miradas hasta que Emma volvió a hablar. - Si ves que comienza a ilusionarse o algo prométeme que pararás. No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas de esa forma.

-No quiero lastimarla. - la firmeza en la mirada de su hija la convenció por el momento. - Es sólo mi amiga y te puedo asegurar que solo veíamos las estrellas. No he hecho nada de lo que puedas estar imaginándote. No soy tan pervertida como tu.

-No me hables así.- Quinn la apartó y se encaminó a su cuarto. Pero Emma la agarró con fuerza del brazo. - Te lo advierto. No molestes a esa chica.

-Te lo dije, es mi amiga. Y seguiré viéndola, oyéndola cantar, visitándola en sus ensayos o lo que sea. Porque ¡NO ME GUSTA! Te lo he dicho miles de veces no soy lesbiana. Así que deja de preocuparte por eso. - Quinn se soltó de su agarre y se encerró en su cuarto luego de dar un portazo. Se recostó en su cama y volvió a resoplar. No había pensado en ningún momento en ella de ese modo. Simplemente sintió empatía y descubrió que era una chica interesante. ¿Sería cierto que la veía de una forma especial? No, seguro eran los desvaríos de su madre que siempre pensaba que todos se enamoraban de ella. Le tenía más fe de lo que se tenía ella misma. Se acostó de lado. E intentó dormir.

* * *

**10 días antes de la reunion con Figgins**

Al día siguiente Quinn se levantó más temprano de lo que esperaba Emma y salió hacia el colegio sin decir una palabra. La sheriff se sentía abatida. No quería no confiar en su hija, pero ya había comprobado que Quinn era bastante particular. Y muy llevada por sus ideas. Tomó su chaqueta y caminó hacia lo de Granny, buscó su desayuno y a la salida se cruzó con un par de ojos más oscuros que el mismo chocolate. La miraron sin expresión. Ella inclinó la cabeza con suavidad en señal de saludo, sonrió y pasó a su lado sin decir nada más. Teniendo cuidado inconscientemente de no volver a cometer una tontería.

Momentos más tarde, en la estación de policía, la rubia se acomodaba sobre su escritorio. Dejó los muffins a un lado y buscó un platito para colocarlos ahí. Le gustaba estar temprano en la oficina, su único ayudante no llegaba hasta pasadas las ocho y la secretaria alrededor de las nueve. Era como desayunar en casa. Destapó su cocoa y aspiró el aroma cálido. Se relamió y volvió a tapar el vasito. Movió los dedos enérgicamente sobre los pastelitos decidiendo cual de los dos comería primero.

-Yo escogería el de vainilla. - aquella voz grave hizo que su corazón se detuviera un instante, la reconoció de inmediato pero le costó asimilar de quien se trataba. - Buenos días Sheriff. - La morena se acercó a su mesa y depositó un paquetito sobre su escritorio. Emma la miró sorprendida sin comprender muy bien que sucedía.

-Buenos días. - respondió ella sin correr la mirada de sus ojos.-

-¿Puedo? - señaló la silla que estaba frente a la sheriff. -

-Por supuesto. - Ella se sentó elegantemente manteniendo toda la atención de la rubia sobre ella. Se acomodó el cabello y la miró fijamente. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-Gracias – dijo para perplejidad de la rubia. - Seguí su consejo con mi hija y ésta es mi forma de agradecérselo. - señaló el paquetito. -No es la gran cosa, pero espero que le gusten. -

-No tenía porque hacerlo. - respondió solicitando permiso con la mirada para abrir el paquete. Regina le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara. La rubia lo abrió emocionada y vio tres pequeños pasteles, uno en forma triangular, otro parecido a una empanada y uno más similar a una canastita. Los ojos verdes de la sheriff indagaron a la morena.

-Es usted privilegiada sheriff, nadie además de mi hija y yo tenemos el placer de deleitarnos con el sabor de las manzanas que produce mi arbol. -

-¿Las hizo usted? - preguntó sorprendida. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de que la llevara a mi casa anoche-

-Eso no fue nada. Me alegra que le haya ido bien. ¿Está usted mejor? -

-Si. Bueno. - se puso de pie. - Que tenga un buen día. - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida

-Espere. - la morena se detuvo para mirarla por encima del hombro. - ¿Quiere quedarse a desayunar? - Regina arqueó una ceja.

-No gracias. - y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra más. La rubia pestañeó dos veces antes de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Volvió a concentrarse en su contundente desayuno. Intentaría no perder la cabeza por aquella mujer. Sabía que lo mejor era no estresarse ante un carácter cambiante. Quinn la había entrenado para eso. Decidió dejarse llevar por el delicioso sabor de aquel pequeño pastel triangular. Jamás había probado una manzana más deliciosa.

-Mmm... - cerró los ojos intentando impregnarse de las sensaciones que aquel pequeño dulce le estaba brindando. Aquel sabor era de otro mundo. Nunca había probado nada igual. Fuera lo que fuera. Le había agradado aquel pequeño gesto de aquella fría mujer. Quizás y sólo quizás no fuera tan desagradable.

Continuará...

* * *

**Disculpen la ausencia. No había podido escribir en estos días, pero volveré al ritmo de antes.**

**Espero que les guste éste capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos en estos días... Baci!**


	7. Una noche juntas

**Muchísimas**** gracias a los que dejaron Reviews en el capitulo anterior y a los que le dieron follow y fav. De verdad **

**me dan ganas de seguir esta historia.**

**Sé que este capitulo será un poco más Faberry y no habrá SQ, pero prometo un poco más en el próximo.**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capi **

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**7 días antes de la reunión con Figgins**

Regina se encontraba en su despacho haciendo un poco de home office en lo que Rachel se dignaba a aparecer por la casa. A pesar de las reprimendas reiteradas, la jovencita parecía no poder controlar el tiempo cuando se trataba de ella y su compañera. Se quedaban hasta tarde mirando las estrellas, cantando o en las clases de piano que ella estaba impartiéndole. A pesar de todo lo había aceptado con tranquilidad por el hecho de que siempre llamaba a David para que la fuera a recoger y el la alcanzaba hasta la casa. Además de que Rachel llegaba emocionada a contarle todas las cosas que había hablado, hecho y pensado en el transcurso de la tarde. Estaba aprendiendo a dejarla volar un poco más y ella misma intentaba acabar con los fantasmas de un pasado doloroso. Disfrutaba de ver a su hija tan animada y alegre, hasta estaba comenzando a arreglarse mejor, dos días atrás la había descubierto delineándose los ojos antes de ir a clases, además llevaba estrenadas ocho prendas de ropa en lo que iba de la semana y apenas estaban en jueves. Le alegraba en cierto modo, ver que su hija estaba saliendo de aquel cascarón. Se sentía mejor consigo misma.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Rachel ingresó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás de la silla le besó la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? - preguntó posando una de sus manos sobre las suyas.

-Bien, como siempre, estuvimos en la sala del coro, tocamos el piano... - rodeó la silla lentamente – estuvimos cantando y me invitó a su casa mañana en la noche.

-Oh. Estás emocionada por eso. - Rachel asintió sentándose sobre el escritorio. -

-Me dijo que me ayudaría a cambiar un poco mi look, me recomendará que ropa usar para no verme tan... - hizo una pausa al ver las cejas enarcadas de su madre. - para verme mejor.

-Eso me parece estupendo. Varias veces te he dicho que yo misma podría asesorarte. - Rachel rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. -¿Estás poniendo a juicio mi buen gusto en la moda?

-Ma, sin ofender, quiero verme como alguien de mi edad, no como una mini tu. Yo no trabajo en la alcaldía. No quiero que me confundan con alguno de tus funcionarios.

-No sólo se comprar trajes de oficina Rachel. - la chica sonrió y dando un saltito bajó del escritorio.

-Me voy a bañar y luego a dormir. -

-Pasa a darme las buenas noches antes. - dijo la alcaldesa volviendo a sus papeles.

* * *

Al día siguiente, entrada la noche Rachel golpeó la puerta del departamento que correspondería a la familia Swan. Golpeó dos veces pero nadie le abrió. Se preguntó si al vez hubiera cometido algún error. Pero justo al tiempo en que estaba dandose la vuelta la puerta se abrió. Una rubia alta, que le era familiar arqueó las cejas al verla.

-Hola- la saludó. Rachel se acercó a ella tímidamente con una sonrisa. -

-Buenas tardes. Usted es la madre de Quinn ¿Cierto? -

-Si, adelante. - la invitó con un gesto de su mano.- Está tomando una ducha, por favor pasa. -

-Muchas gracias. - respondió y educadamente se quedó de pie en la entrada mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina. -

-Siéntate o haz lo que desees, estás en tu casa. - Rachel asintió con una sonrisa y musitó un suave "Gracias" -¿Quieres tomar algo? - al ver que la muchacha movió la cabeza negativa insistió. - vamos que no es para tanto. Ya nos conocíamos, ¿Recuerdas?

-Si claro, que pena. - respondió acomodándose la falda aunque no tuviera necesidad. -

-Quinn me dijo que tienen noche de chicas hoy. Me alegra que te hayan dado permiso. - Pero la joven morena parecía ser tan mala con las palabras como su madre. - Bien, debo irme a trabajar. - anunció dando el caso por perdido. - Si necesitan algo marquen el 911, estaré aquí en seguida.

-Gracias - volvió a decir. La Sheriff tomó su chaqueta y sonrió al salir. Se preguntó que se sentiría tener una hija tan docil como aquella muchacha. Se encogió de hombros y salió del departamento. Rachel se tomó el tiempo estando sola para recorrerlo un poco. No pudo evitar fijarse en las imagenes que estaban en el mueble del recibidor. Una Quinn pequeña, sonriente y despreocupada con un vestido floreado y sobrero blanco, sentada en el medio de un campo. A su la misma niña feliz, a los pies de un carrousel en brazos de su madre. Realmente se parecían mucho. No pudo evitar notar que no había imagenes de su padre. Dio unos pasos más hacia el aparador y tomó un retrato mucho más reciente de la rubia. Luciendo un vestido celeste que le sentaba de maravillas.

-Disculpa por hacerte esperar. - la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus ensoñaciones bruscamente. -Oh, mi madre tene imagenes mias por todos lados. No te espantes. - bromeó mientras se escurría el pelo con una toalla. Rachel pensó que jamás la había visto más hermosa que en aquel momento. Su cabello cayendo al natural sobre sus hombros, unos tonos más oscuros con ondulaciones a lo largo y su rostro sin maquillaje, a pesar de que siempre llevaba poco y era muy sutil, su piel era sencillamente perfecta. No pudo evitar fijarse en que estaba envuelta apenas por una toalla larga. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas volver a la realidad.

-No te preocupes, mi madre es exactamente igual con nosotros. - al ver el ceño fruncido de Quinn aclaró sin que le preguntara. - De mi hermano Henry y yo.

-Oh. - murmuró. -lo siento- Rachel se encogió de hombros, era incomodo tocar aquel tema, por lo que decidió evadirlo limpiamente - Dame unos minutos, me pongo algo rápido y estoy contigo.

-Claro. - dijo sentándose en una de las sillas altas de la cocina. Estuvo apenas unos minutos cuando Quinn se asomó nuevamente. - ¡Ven! - Rachel obedeció y caminó hacia el que seguramente era el cuarto de la rubia. - ¿Estás lista? - pero ella no respondió. Se le hacía irreal ver a la altanera cheerleader en pijamas. Se preguntó cuantas personas la conocerían de aquel modo. - ¡Rachel!

-Si. - respondió volviendo al mundo real. - traje lo que me dijiste.

-Excelente. ¿Prefieres ver la película ahora o después del make over? - La joven cantante se encogió de hombros. No le importaba realmente lo que fueran a hacer siempre que estuviera con ella. Quinn al notar que no se decidía, tomó la delantera.- Veremos la película. Pero antes debes ponerte tu pijama. Muchas veces me ha pasado, que comienzo a ver una peli y me quedo dormida, así que, por si acaso... - las mejillas de Rachel se enrojecieron y agradeció a la distancia que las estaba separando el que no viera como se encendían hasta sus orejas. - ¿Te molesta compartir la cama conmigo?

-¿Eh? - preguntó confundida. "Rachel no seas tonta" se reprendió mentalmente. -

-Es que aún no acabamos de amueblar el departamento, sólo está mi cama o el sofá. Igual es comoda para dos personas. - dijo palmeando el colchón – Rachel sonrió nerviosamente. - No te preocupes, veremos la película aquí y luego me voy a dormir al sofá.

-No es necesario. - se apresuró a decir. Quinn le sonrió. Y volvió a acomodarse en su cama para cepillar su cabello. Mientras Rachel iba y volvía del cuarto de baño aún húmedo y con el aroma al shampoo de Quinn en el ambiente. Se sentía vivir en un mundo paralelo. Como si todo aquello fuera parte de un cuento o un sueño contado por algún tercero. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que la chica popular del colegio se hiciera amiga de la perdedora más popular? No. Definitivamente era irreal. Caminó para encontrarse con su amiga aún sentada pero cambiando de canal compulsivamente a la tv que estaba instalada en la parte alta de su cuarto. Se sentó a su lado intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Eres la tercera persona que se queda a dormir en mi casa. – comentó la rubia sin dejar de apretar el botón. – Cuando vivía en Boston no me gustaba el sitio donde vivíamos. ¿Tonto no?

-¿Vivían en un mal vecindario? – se extrañó.

-La verdad no. Vivíamos en un departamento que mi padre compró para mi, bastante bonito, en un barrio pomposo. De esos que la otra Quinn adora. – dijo refiriéndose a ella misma. Al principio a Rachel le había costado entender por qué se refería a ella en tercera persona. No alcanzaba a entender porque montaba ese personaje que estaba segura no era su verdadera esencia. Pero luego lo comprendió. A pesar de ser tan distintas tenían aquello en común. Rachel se montaba en aquel corcel de exagerada seguridad sobre sí misma, con sus metas claras para futuro y una energía que la ayudaba a lidiar todos los días con las críticas y abusos de los demás alumnos. Ella sabía que era la estrella del Glee club, estaba muy segura de sí misma. Pero a su vez, aquel personaje aquella mascara se rasgaba un poco cada vez que un granizado le caía en la cara. Y Quinn era igual, sólo que a ella le iba mejor. En la escala social, ella estaba alto. Tan alto que estaba segura que si miraba hacia la base donde Rachel se encontraba no alcanzaría a distinguirla. Pero allí estaban las dos. Lejos de todos, en su cuarto. Siendo simplemente ellas. – Pero nunca alcancé a sentirme bien allí. No sabría explicar bien por qué.

-Creo que lo entiendo. – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que fue devuelta al instante. Y se perdió en sus ojos. En aquel color extraordinario que la hacía sumergirse en ella. No podía evitarlo. Simplemente le sonreía y la tenía completamente perdida. Su corazón se desbocó, tanto que la hizo volver a la realidad. - ¿Qué película veremos? – su voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que esperaba. Quinn sonrió bajando la mirada para fijarla en el control que tenía en su mano.

-Veamos lo que tú quieras. – respondió con absoluta sinceridad. – la rubia volvió a levantar la mirada hacia ella y presionó el botón de apagado. Cuando el aparato se puso en negro Rachel volteó instintivamente hacia él sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? – preguntó de repente haciendo tambalear brutalmente la estabilidad de Rachel. – Si es que se puede saber…- Pero ella abrió la boca, movió la mandíbula repetidas veces pero no alcanzó a producir sonido.- Si te incomoda no me lo cuentes. – ella la miró. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera? No tenía más que mirarla haciendo ese movimiento adorable de pestañas. Inclinando su cabeza levemente. Sonriendo inmaculada. Si, así como hacía en ese preciso momento.

-La verdad… - empezó a decir intentando encontrar las palabras.

-¿Nunca has besado a nadie? – completó ella suavemente. Sin burla, lo cierto es que se lo imaginaba. – No tienes que avergonzarte por eso.

-Debo ser la única en todo el colegio – rio nerviosamente evitando su mirada – hasta el chico raro del club de periodismo ha besado chicas antes.

-¿Y tu quisieras tener su suerte? – preguntó provocando que la morena volteara a verla con un gesto de incomprensión marcado en el rostro. - ¿Y haber besado chicas antes? – El cerebro de la cantante quedó en pausa. Intentaba asimilar las palabras que acababan de ingresar por sus oídos. ¿Acaso estaba preguntándole lo que ella creía? Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Sabía que debía contestar algo pero no sabía qué. ¿Debía decirle que no? Y mentirle. O no. Si se lo preguntaba era por algo. ¿No? ¿Y si perdía la única oportunidad que se le presentaba en su vida? Estaba segura que la sonrisa que Quinn tenía era debido a sus expresiones extrañas mientras debatía internamente con ella misma. Fue ahí, en ese preciso instante en el que ella humedeció levemente sus labios cuando se dijo a sí misma "Qué más da" Si ella estaba preguntando era porque quería saber. Y la honestidad siempre había sido una característica suya de la que estaba orgullosa.

-Sólo a una. – Respondió. – Pero no creo que se dé nunca. – ella le sonrió y Rachel hasta pudo sentir un leve suspiro.

-¿La conozco? – sus dedos jugaban con el edredón de su cama formando figuras imaginarias

-Yo creo que sí. – ahora se sentía más tranquila. Un peso que no sabía que tenía en su pecho había desaparecido.

-Yo he besado a dos. – una sonrisa pícara se instaló en sus labios formando un hoyuelo adorable en su mejilla. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par. -Es muy diferente a besar a un chico, las mujeres somos más suaves, sensibles... - Ciertamente no era una confesión que esperaba. Quinn levantó la mirada. Rachel pudo leer en ella determinación. Sutilmente la rubia se acercó. Sus piernas aún estaban colgando de la cama. -¿Quién es esa chica? – se acercó peligrosamente lento. Invadiéndola poco a poco con su perfume. Transmitiendo su calor a través del escaso aire que las separaba. -¿Puedo saber? – Lo único que Rachel podía pensar era "se está acercando" repitiéndoselo una y otra vez intentando convencerse a sí misma de que aquello estaba sucediendo. Si. Se estaba acercando demasiado. Para cuando los ojos de Quinn se cerraron y su boca quedó prácticamente unida a la de ella Rachel lanzó a modo de susurro un delicado y tímido "Tú". Y la vio sonreír. Justo antes de sentir por primera vez esa calidez que le nubló la mente. Aquella humedad desconocida que acarició su labio superior para luego deslizarse hacia el inferior esparciéndole cosquillas a través de todo el cuerpo. Quinn abrió los ojos y sonrió aún con sus labios pegados a los suyos. Repitió el movimiento sobre sus labios y Rachel correspondió imitandola. Quinn posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la morena y la acarició al tiempo que separaba con lentitud sus labios de los de ella. No pudo evitar sonreir abiertamente cuando la vio completamente roja. Rachel abrió sus ojos, intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Instintivamente sonrió. - ¿Hice mal? - ella movió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Aún sin poder modular palabras coherentes, menos aún, después de que la seguridad de la rubia se reestableció y se acercó a ella nuevamente propinandole un beso más determinado que ella correspondió con gusto. ¿Qué más daba? Si aquello era un hermoso sueño, prefería disfrutarlo antes de despertar. El sabor de sus labios rayaba lo sobrenatural, al igual que la suavidad de su piel, que inconscientemente estaba descubriendo con la yema de sus dedos. Mucho antes de lo que a Rachel le hubiera gustado Quinn cortó el beso y para su sorpresa la abrazó con fuerza cubriendo su espalda con sus brazos. - Disculpame por atreverme a esto. - Debido a su cortocircuito mental no alcanzó a comprender las palabras de la rubia. - No debí hacerlo.

-No, está bien. - dijo ella apresuradamente. - No lo esperaba. De verdad que no. - Quinn retomó su posición original a su lado sin disimular una alegría ajena a la que conocía recorriendole cada fibra de su cuerpo. -

-Yo tampoco. - confesó tomando la mano que estaba sobre el colchon. - Sólo, no sé. -

-No hace falta que digas nada. - Quinn fijo su mirada en la suya. - No esperaba que sucediera jamás algo como lo de recién. Por lo que simplemente lo guardaré en mi como un precioso sueño. Sin malos entendidos. -

-No lo hice para experimentar Rachel. - su gesto se volvió serio. -

-No necesitas explicarme. - El corazón de la rubia se contrajo al notar como la mirada de su compañera se volvía cada vez más retraída. Triste. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella no podía desear besarla? -

-Rachel – tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos fijando su mirada en la suya. - No lo hice con mala intención. Si te besé es porque quise. Sentí el impulso. Lo deseaba desde aquella noche en la azotea. No preguntes por qué. Tu sensibilidad me tiene cautivada.

-¿Mi sensibilidad? - no comprendía. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Pero la boca de Quinn nuevamente la hizo perder el hilo de la conversación. Perdiendose en aquellos besos que jamás imagino ser capaz de experimentar. Su mente divagaba en la extraña sensación de estar conociendola tan intimamente. En sentir el peso de su cuerpo haciendola recostarse, en su carencia inminente de aire. Era demasiado surrealista, su mente volvió a la realidad al sentir como la mano que Quinn mantenía en su mejilla se deslizó hacia su hombro dejando una estela a través de su cuello. Se asustó. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué podría suceder? ¿Acaso todo aquello era realmente un sueño? Temía que las manos de la rubia se descontrolaran y comenzaran a recorrer su cuerpo. No era que no quisiera pero. ¿Estaba bien en aquel momento? Sintió la mano de la rubia bajando por su brazo, nuevamente aquel destello de pánico se hizo presente en su mente, pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba, la colocó nuevamente en su mejilla, acariciandola sin perder el rumbo en el que se encontraba. Como si pudiera ser capaz de leer su mente ella misma para su sorpresa se separó de su boca. Fijó su mirada en la suya y le sonrió. -

-¿Nunca pensaste que puedes ser una persona de la que cualquiera podría enamorarse? - su voz sonaba más ronca de lo habitual.

-Tu no eres cualquier persona. - respondió sin perder el contacto visual.

-Tampoco he dicho que estoy enamorada. - Rachel sonrió. Era obvio que no. No esperaba que le dijera que si. Pero con aquellas palabras aniquiló cualquier esperanza por minima que fuera.

-Te lo he dicho, no me debes explicaciones. - le sonrió.

-Eres una chica increible Rachel. No hay nada que pueda decir, sólo que, en estos días me he sentido más cercana a ti de lo que he estado de muchas personas más a lo largo de mi vida. - era sincera. ¡Por Dios que era sincera! Si ni ella misma había planeado aquello. Sólo quería ayudar a Rachel con su look. Ver una pelicula con su amiga aquella noche pero. ¿Cómo había terminado asi? No lo sabía. Pero no estaba mintiendole. No quería hacerlo. Ella no lo merecía.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente. -

-No se que suceda de aquí en adelante. Pero quería hacerlo. Espero que no cambie nada entre nosotras a partir de ahora. -

-Por mi parte no pretendo que eso suceda. - le sonrió. Le sonrió porque con aquello comprendió que todo eso había sido parte de un bonito sueño. Un breve momento onírico que quedaría guardado en ella para siempre. Le sonrió. - Lo haremos cuantas veces quieras. Si es que deseas hacerlo.

-No me digas eso Rachel. - su expresión seria alarmó un poco a la castaña.

-No lo digo de mala manera. Simplemente. Me gusta. Lo disfruto y si tu quieres no necesitas pedirme permiso para besarme. -

-No eres un juguete ni un objeto de entretención. - el ceño fruncido de Quinn la alarmó. ¿Estaba mal no querer hacerse ilusiones? - No te expreses asi de ti misma. - La rubia se incorporó en la cama, sentandose un poco más lejos de ella.

-Disculpame - dijo adoptando su misma posición. - No quise molestarte. -

-No estas molestandome, te molestas a ti misma. - el ceño fruncido de Quinn la hizo darse cuenta de que estaba molesta. - No dejes que los demás formen una idea de ti misma distinta a la que tu tienes. Te lo dice alguien que ha intentado encajar bien toda su vida. Pero que jamás ha terminado de sentirse bien consigo misma. -

-Lo siento. -

-Deja de disculparte. Debes darte cuenta de cuanto vales. Ellos no saben de ti. No te conocen. Y tampoco se toman ni se tomarán el trabajo de hacerlo. Pero no por eso te menosprecies. Tienes mucho más que una buena voz de la que sentirte orgullosa. - Más allá de que sus palabras la habían hecho sentir muy bien, lo que primero le vino a la mente fue que, era la primera vez que la veía así. Cruzada de brazos, molesta con los labios apretados, y, si bien era serio lo que acababa de decirle. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en volver a besarla y verla sonreír. Si. Quizás ella no sentía lo mismo. Quizás sólo seguiría sus impulsos nublados por la empatía. Pero no le importaba. Por que ella tenía perfectamente claro, que desde aquel día que la vio caminando por el pasillo con su vestido azul se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

* * *

**N/A Saludos gente bella. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Totalmente faberry. Ya veremos a nuestras dos hermosas madres interactuando. Lo que si, ellas no se dejarán llevar por las hormonas al igual que estas dos. Pero no se emocionen, recuerden que todo esto pasó antes de la reunión con Figgins. Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Baci!**


	8. Breve compañía

**Capitulo 8**

Por alguna extraña razón Emma sintió la necesidad de volver temprano a casa aquella noche, no porque desconfiara de su preciado ángel, sino por que se dejaba llevar por sus corazonadas y algo más allá de su razón le indicaba que tenía que terminar el turno temprano aquella noche. Llamó a Nolan pidiéndole que por favor la cubriera lo que restaba del turno. David, quien además de ser su asistente, es su vecino y esposo de la señora agradable y metiche de al lado, pareciera que ambos tienen una necesidad sobrehumana de ayudar a los demás o quedar bien con todos, no sabría distinguir exactamente cual de las dos es. Pero por más que lo estaba sacando de la cama a las once de la noche dijo que si al instante. Aquella última vuelta la dio completamente relajada. Sintiéndose prácticamente ya fuera de sus obligaciones debido a los escasos minutos que la separaban de la salida. Fue entonces cuando vio un coche aparcado en las cercanías del mirador, un tanto alejado de la luz y podría decirse que hasta estacionado con prisa. Frunció el ceño pensando que podría tratarse de un par de jóvenes hormonales que no consiguieron cupo en un motel pero no. Aquel mercedes cumplía con dos características. Uno: era demasiado caro para que un adolescente saliera de fiesta con el y Dos: ya lo conocía. Era de aquella mujer bipolar madre de la niña extraña amiga de Quinn. No sabía que hacer. Quizás se encontrara aprovechando la noche libre de su hija para salir con alguien. ¿Qué haría si la encontraba en plan romántico a un lado de la carretera? No. Ella no tenía apariencia de ser así. Más bien parecía del tipo de sabanas de seda. Apagó las luces de patrulla y estacionó el auto a una distancia prudente del mercedes. Bajó intentando convencerse a si misma que no era violación a la intimidad sino parte de su trabajo. Sacó la linterna y apuntó al coche sin reparos. Su corazón se tranquilizó y pudo al fin respirar cuando descubrió que no había ninguna situación embarazosa en el asiento trasero, sino por el contrario la mujer se cubría los ojos en el asiento del conductor. Emma bajó instintivamente la luz y pudo ver como sostenía una taza de café en sus manos. Ella bajó la ventanilla con un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Algún problema sheriff? - preguntó a media voz. Por más que su intención era de parecer completamente normal algo en su ligera afonía le hacía pensar que no era así.

-No, bueno, está un poco mal aparcada. - Ella arqueó las cejas y volvió la vista al frente.

-De acuerdo, en seguida me retiro. - atinó a cerrar nuevamente la ventanilla pero la mano de la sheriff se lo impidió. - ¿Necesita algo más?

-¿Le sucede algo? -

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia. - respondió intentando cerrar. -

-Lo sé. Pero, a veces necesitamos alguien con quien hablar. - respondió en el tono más suave que pudo.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que de todas las personas la elegiría a usted para contarle mis problemas? -

-Entonces ¿Si tiene problemas? -

-Eso a usted no le interesa. -

-No sé por qué siempre piensa que la estoy atacando. Sólo quiero conversar. -

-Yo no siento deseos de conversar con nadie. Por algo vine hasta aquí. A estar sola y tranquila. -

-¿Y le ha funcionado? -

-Veo que a usted le fascina meterse en asuntos que no le corresponden.- Emma se encogió de hombros. -

-Siempre que sea para ayudar un poco... -

-Así que cree que necesito de su ayuda... -

-¿Por qué no terminamos con éste juego?

-Me parece perfecto, retírese. -

-No me refiero a eso. -

-De acuerdo, me retiro yo. -

-Sólo intento ser amable. -

-Nadie le está pidiendo que lo haga. -

-No sé ni siquiera por qué me molesto en intentarlo. - Emma dejó caer sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo frustrada y se alejó a su coche, siendo seguida detenidamente por la mirada de la morena a través del espejo retrovisor. Regina bajó la mirada hacia el vapor de su taza que menguaba cada vez más y suspiró.

Mientras tanto, la rubia golpeaba el volante con las manos. Era frustrante, tan frustrante que lograba sacarla completamente de quicio. ¿Cómo podía parecer por momentos tan voluble y a la par tan irritante? ¿Por qué no podía ser de esas personas normales que se comunicaban con palabras? ¿Qué necesidad de ser tan desagradable? Fijó la mirada en el mercedes y notó que no había encendido el motor del coche. Tomó aire. Y volvió a pensar en hablarle. Le encontraba absoluta lógica, después de todo siempre intentaba relacionarse con personas que la llevaban al desastre y esta mujer no parecía ser la excepción. Le iba tan mal en la amistad y en el amor que llegaba a plantearse muy a menudo el tener un grave problema. Pero luego comprendió que era simplemente por que le gustaba involucrarse con individuos problemáticos. Era más fuerte que ella. Mientras más complicada pareciera la relación. Más insistía. Apretó los labios sin despegar la vista del mercedes. Ahora que todas las luces estaban apagadas podía distinguir figuras con mayor claridad. Lo cierto era que la noche estaba hermosa. La luna parecía una perla brillante que alcanzaba a iluminar perfectamente el espacio. Comprendió por qué se había detenido allí, era cautivante. Intentó ver a la mujer en el asiento del conductor del auto negro pero lo único que logro distinguir fue su mano acomodando su cabello. Colocó ambas manos en el volante y movió los dedos nerviosa. Su ceño fruncido demostraba que su cerebro trabajaba al máximo de su capacidad. Y si.

-Definitivamente tengo un problema- dijo cuando bajó del auto para volver a acercarse a ella. Golpeó la ventanilla haciéndola pegar un pequeño salto en su sitio. Cuando volvió a verla giró los ojos pero la ignoró. - Anda, déjame entrar hace frío – dijo poniendo una tierna sonrisa que fue inmediatamente ignorada. - Sólo quiero hacerte compañía. -

-No necesito de tu compañía. -

-Pruebala y luego me dices- la mujer miró a la rubia con aquella estúpida sonrisa que siempre tenía.

-No te rendirás ¿Cierto? - Emma negó sin cambiar su expresión. Ella suspiró y quitó el seguro de las puertas del auto. La rubia se dio media vuelta y subió sentándose en el asiento del acompañante. -¿Alguna vez le han dicho que es usted insoportable? -

-Si, pero luego de decirlo mucho se cansan y ya no lo repiten. -

-¿Acaso todo es un chiste para usted? -

-No, simplemente no hago tanto drama por todo. -

-Yo no hago drama por todo. -

-Está bien. - rió la rubia. - ¿Puedo saber por qué está tan sola una noche como hoy?

-Mi hija está en casa de una amiga. -

-Y usted en vez de relajarse en casa decide irse sola al medio de la nada. -

-Me siento más acompañada aquí que allí. - Emma la miró con atención. - digamos que éste lugar me trae muchos lindos recuerdos. Solíamos venir aquí los cuatro. - Regina notó los gestos de interrogación - No diré más sino dirás que soy melodramática. -

-No podría decirte algo así cuando estás hablando en serio, de algo que evidentemente es importante. - Regina la miró de soslayo no muy convencida. -

-No acostumbro a contarle intimidades mías a desconocidos. -

-Yo no soy desconocida, soy la sheriff. Además usted me regaló pasteles. Eso nos acerca bastante.´-

-No veo como. -

-Imagino que usted no va por la vida regalando pasteles que usted misma hizo con los frutos de su manzano. -

-Buen punto. - por primera vez desde que comenzó a fastidiarla esbozó una leve sonrisa. Emma se le quedó viendo, algo en ella era cautivante. Y estaba envuelta en un halo de misterio que irremediablemente le intrigaba. Ella notó la mirada de la rubia y se sintió un tanto inhibida. -¿Qué?

-Nada. - respondió con una sonrisa y volvió la vista al frente. - ¿No tiene frío? Solía recordar que los mercedes eran más abrigaditos. - la mirada de la mujer se fijo de repente en el vehiculo. -

-No lo había notado. - dijo sorprendida, colocó la taza a un lado y encendió el motor. - ¿Así está mejor? -

-Se lo diré cuando comience a dar aire caliente. - Regina sonrió. - ¿Sabe? Ya van un par de veces que nos hemos visto y aún no me ha dicho su nombre, se que su hija se llama Rachel. Pero de usted no se absolutamente nada. -

-Si quisiera saber de mi realmente sería muy facil para usted averiguarlo. -

-No se confunda, no es que no me interese, me intrigue y realmente desee saber de usted. Es sólo que preferiría que saliera de su boca. No de la de alguien más. - Los ojos café de la alcaldesa se entrecerraron ante el comentario. - Hablo en serio.

-Le creo, pero tendra que quedarse con las ganas por ahora. - respondió ella divertida.

-¿No piensa decirme ni siquiera su nombre? Si quiere le puedo contar un poco de mí. -

-No es necesario. - se apresuró a decir.

-Soy Emma Swan. -

-Lo sé. - dijo volviendo a tomar la taza, pero al notar que estaba fría volvió a dejarla a un lado. -

-Vivía en Boston, pero terminé aquí gracias a un puesto de sheriff que me ofrecieron desde la alcaldía. En parte vine para huir del infierno de la gran ciudad. - Regina se volteó levemente hacia ella para prestarle un poco más de atención. - Tengo una hija que es insufrible, me temo que se parece demasiado a mi. - Al notar la leve sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de la otra mujer continuó. - No estoy casada, de hecho he tenido sólo dos relaciones serias en mi vida, una duró casi tres años, en mi epoca adolescente, luego apareció el padre de Quinn, obviamente no me casé con el. No soy una mujer de alianzas y compromisos.- los ojos de la rubia se fueron instintivamente a su mano y notó que llevaba un anillo dorado. ¿Usted está casada? - la alcaldesa escondió bajo su otra mano el anillo y miró nerviosamente hacia adelante. Notó como los musculos de su rostro se tensaron. Supo que aquel era un tema delicado decidió no entrometerce. Volvió su mirada hacia afuera. - Es hermosa la vista desde aquí. Es como reconfortante. Te hace sentir pequeñita pero a la vez puedes observar todo Storybrooke. - Regina agradeció la forma sutil de su cambio de tema y se relajó un poco más. - Me gustaría que, si es que tiene tiempo, me enseñara mas sitios como este. - dijo volteandose hacia ella con una sonrisa. -

-A diferencia de usted, no todos tenemos mucho tiempo para el ocio Miss Swan. - Emma no se inmutó ante su comentario.

-Bueno, quien sabe. Quizás algún día sea usted la que me invite a pasar un poco de tiempo ocioso en compañía.

-Lo dudo mucho. - El calor del auto había desempañado por completo los vidrios. Emma se acomodó en el asiento apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo.- Disculpe que rompa su breve momento de confort. Pero realmente desearía irme a casa. - Emma se incorporó rápidamente y agradeció a la tenue luz de la noche que no se notara el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Se había sentido demasiado cómoda y no notó que no era apropiado. -

-Lo siento. - dijo sonriendo levemente poniendo una mano sobre la manilla. - La acompañaría a casa pero no puedo abandonar el coche patrulla aquí. - Regina le devolvió la sonrisa. - Hasta la próxima dama misteriosa. - Bajó del vehiculo y volvió a mirarla una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta. Regina la siguió con la mirada y se apresuró a bajar la ventanilla.

-¡Miss Swan! - ella volteó dando un giro tenelovelezco que hizo sonreir a la alcaldesa. - Gracias por la compañía. - No alcanzó a contestar. Sólo la vio alejarse discretamente. Era una mujer extraña. Realmente misteriosa. Y moría por saber mucho más de ella. Pero ella creía algo "Ninguna persona es igual con todo el mundo" por lo que deseaba formarse su propia idea simplemente conociendola. Subió al automovil con una sonrisa y comenzó la marcha hacia la comisaría. Estaba segura que David estaría actualmente en el lugar.

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento esperaba encontrarse con música o sonidos de la tele, en su defecto algo de ruido. O señales de vida. ¿Quién estaba durmiendo en una pijamada pasada las once de la noche? Caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de su hija. Abrió la puerta intentando ser silenciosa pensando que dependiendo la situación que se encontrase se arrepentiria. Puesto que las oportunidades en las que había irrumpido sin permiso en el cuarto de Quinn se había llevado un par de sorpresas. Lamentablemente para su salud mental ésta no fue la excepción. Unas suaves risas y sonido de telas moviéndose le daban una mala señal. Encendió la luz automáticamente dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias.-

-¡Mamá! - gritó su hija aún con las manos a cada lado del rostro de su amiga. -¿Qué haces aquí? - Rachel se quedó inmóvil ante la sorpresa sin saber que hacer o decir- ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar? - Los ojos de Emma pasaban de una niña a la otra hasta que Rachel se escondió debajo de las sabanas y la perdió de vista.

-Quinn, ¿Puedo hablar unos segundos contigo? - la rubia bufó. Pero a la vez sabía que se había metido en problemas. Emma salió del cuarto y Quinn miró a Rachel con una sonrisa. -

-No te preocupes- susurró antes de salir de la cama. - Todo estará bien.

-Al menos estaban vestidas – pensó cuando vio a su hija acercarse a ella con los brazos cruzados. -Me lo prometiste- dijo dejando caer sus manos a un lado de su cuerpo. - Me dijiste que no te meterías con ella. -

-No he prometido nada. Sólo te dije que no me gustaba, pero eso fue antes. -

-¿Y ahora?- No sabía que era lo que más le molestaba, si que su madre pareciera tan calmada o decepcionada de ella. -¿Qué pretendes Quinn? -

-¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de mi? -

-No estoy pensando mal de ti. Te conozco. Te dije que no te metieras con ella. No quiero que la hagas sufrir. - En aquel momento Rachel se había acercado a la puerta, sabiendo que no debía husmear no podía evitar hacerlo. -

-No pretendo hacerla sufrir. -

-Ella puede enamorarse de ti. ¿Qué harás si eso sucede?- Quinn se quedó en silencio - ¿Qué crees que ella sentirá?

-Ella no está enamorada de mi. -

-Eso tu no lo sabes. Por eso te pregunto – dijo bajando aún más el tono de su voz. - ¿Qué pretendes? Por que si lo que quieres es pasar un buen rato, ella no es para eso. -

-Lo sé.- Sentenció.-

-Entonces, piensa bien como vas a manejar las cosas. Tu sabes que si tienes novio o novia para mi es lo mismo. Sólo quiero que tu estés bien y que te cuides. Pero ella parece una buena persona, puede que se confunda, o que sólo quiera experimentar no lo sé. Pero se nota que tu has recorrido más camino que ella en ese sentido. Y por eso te pido que la cuides. - Emma tomó su chaqueta. - Voy a dormir. Mañana continuaremos conversando.- Caminó con los labios apretados hacia su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y maldijo al destino. ¿Que diría la madre de Rachel si se enterara de lo que su hija le estaba haciendo a la suya? Se notaba desde lejos que era una niña muy mimada y que su madre por alguna razón la sobreprotegía demasiado. Se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo su hija se parecía a ella. Desgraciadamente, cada día tenía más certeza de que eran idénticas, por más que a Quinn le costara aceptarlo. Por la misma razón, quería hablar y aconsejarle, para que no cometiera sus mismos errores. Se tendió en la cama mirando el techo. No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

* * *

**N/A Saludos! gracias a todos los que se pasaron por el capitulo anterior y a los que le dieron fav y follow a la historia. **

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Baci!**


End file.
